O último sorriso
by Alma Frenz
Summary: Sherlock e John serão alvos de uma mente assassina especialista em venenos. Enquanto acompanha Sherlock na tentativa de descobrir quem está por trás de mortes bizarras e aparentemente sem conexão, Dr. Watson vive o céu e o inferno de morar com o único detetive consultor do mundo. O enredo reserva gostosos momentos para risada, suspense, drama, mistério e muitos calores pelo corpo!
1. O código esquecido

APRESENTAÇÃO:

Olá! Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Sim, não é uma tradução, é de minha autoria mesmo, eu nunca escrevi uma fanfic antes (só traduzi uma que acho que a maioria de vocês já está familiarizada, o D.I) e resolvi estrear com uma Johnlock porque acho esse casal lindo, doce, meigo e fofinho (limpa disfarçadamente um pouco de baba no canto da boca).

CERTO, AGORA VAMOS PARA OS AVISOS:

1 – Fanfic publicada entre os meses de outubro e dezembro de 2015 nas plataformas dos sites Social Spirit e Nyah Fanfiction. Está sendo publicada hoje nesta página para possibilitar mais uma opção de plataforma de leitura para os apreciadores de Johnlock.

2 – Fic sem Beta. Isso quer dizer que há possibilidade de você encontrar algum deslize meu ao longo da leitura. Se isso acontecer, mantenha a calma, seja um ninja paciente e bondoso, perdoe a autora, dê um duplo salto mortal caprichado por cima e siga adiante, afinal, o importante é se divertir.

3 – Enredo com teor homossexual. Se você caiu aqui acidentalmente passando por todos os avisos sem perceber, aproveite e saia de fininhinho.

4 – O Trailer desta fanfic pode ser visto no Youtube, é só fazer a pesquisa por "O último sorriso: trailer/ fanfic" e você poderá apreciar o trabalho!

5 - Capa elaborada por mim!

6- Autora estreante, portanto, faça-a feliz, comente! Permita que ela saiba se você apreciou o estilo dela.

Boa leitura!

Capítulo I – O código esquecido

John Watson era um bom homem, um ótimo médico e um excelente amigo, reunia todo o mérito possível para ser bem sucedido nos relacionamentos amorosos, mas mérito não é garantia de recompensa. John sabia disso na prática, pois apesar dos esforços, não havia conseguido estabelecer nenhum namoro razoável nos últimos tempos desde que chegou a Londres.

Em parte ele sabia que seu novo ritmo de vida atrapalhava um pouco e, sendo bem mais sincero, seu amigo atrapalhava muito. Não foi só um ou dois encontros que Sherlock estragou arrastando-o para a investigação de casos bizarros e misteriosos, foram praticamente todos os encontros que ele tentou ter desde que passou a morar com Holmes. Depois de um tempo, simplesmente cansou e deixou essa parte de sua vida cair na inatividade ou simplesmente parou de correr atrás, mas não deixava de tentar paquerar uma ou outra mulher bonita que por ventura lhe demonstrasse algum interesse. Querendo ou não, ele tinha o seu charme, e as mulheres não deixavam de notar. Mas era muito difícil seguir com a paquera para algo mais sério, pelos motivos já mencionados.

John estava no final do seu plantão numa sexta-feira chuvosa quando recebeu de Victória Winter, uma jovem médica residente, um sedutor convite para uma macarronada com vinho na casa onde a moça morava sozinha. A ideia era ótima, no entanto, de uma forma que beirava o sobrenatural, o médico recebeu uma mensagem do seu amigo detetive intimando-o a descartar qualquer convite para vinhos e macarronadas naquela noite, pois tinha um caso a resolver. O ex-militar respirou fundo passando a mão no rosto cansado, depois olhou para pontos estratégicos da sala em busca de câmeras. Nesse momento sentiu o celular vibrar com outra mensagem:

"Não seja tolo, não preciso de câmeras para deduzir o óbvio." SH.

John suspirou fundo e abandonou a tentativa de compreender como o amigo fazia isso. Desculpou-se com a residente e foi se preparar para voltar para casa. Ao chegar ao apartamento 221B, munido de sacolas de comida italiana, encontrou Sherlock empoleirado em sua poltrona encarando muito atentamente um pequeno e tímido ramo de flores posto sobre a mesa de centro como se ele fosse uma arma letal utilizada em algum assassinato bastante peculiar.

– Eu trouxe o jantar, você já comeu? – John perguntou já deduzindo a resposta negativa, portanto, não se importou com o silêncio recebido como réplica, foi para a conzinha e desentulhou uma área da mesa criando espaço para dois.

Enquanto arrumava os pratos, relanceou a vista no sentido da sala para analisar o amigo. Ele parecia um falcão em seu pouso majestoso observando algo particularmente interessante e intrigante. As mãos longas e pálidas pousavam concentradas logo abaixo do lábio inferior carnudo e rosado e seus olhos límpidos de íris desfocadas, fixos no raminho bem diante dele, deixava claro que o amigo estava excursionando em seu palácio mental. John voltou a olhar o ponto de encontro entre as mãos e os lábios de Sherlock e aquilo fez seus próprios lábios formigarem, aquilo o deixou um pouco assustado, mas já estava se acostumando com esse tipo de efeito narcotizante que Holmes lhe provocava.

Colocou os talheres na mesa e o tilintar da prata desencadeou o ressoar de uma frase há tempos arquivada em sua mente. O comentário aflorou tão claro como se estivesse sendo pronunciado naquele exato momento: "trocaram nossos corpos, irmão". John riu da lembrança, a irmã lhe falou isso alguns meses atrás, enquanto almoçavam juntos. Teve medo de refletir o motivo, mas no fundo sabia perfeitamente. A irmã havia percebido aquilo que ele inabilmente tentava esconder de si através de insistentes e agora desesperadas autoafirmações de "eu não sou gay". Ele realmente acreditava nisso, sim "acreditava", mas agora sua crença estava sendo abalada violentamente pelo dono de misteriosos olhos claros, cachos infantis e boca obscena, que morava com ele.

Sherlock lhe tirava o sono, não só para perturbá-lo com longas descrições dedutivas a cerca de casos, arrastá-lo para cenas de crimes, torturá-lo com notas irregulares do violino durante as madrugadas, mas também através do desejo impuro que despertava no médico, um desejo insano e imprudente de reivindicar mais do que a amizade do moreno.

Não era capaz de precisar quando exatamente o desejo carnal começou a cravar as garras em seu corpo como um animal sedento, esmagando o amor fraterno que crescia fiel e avassalador ao longo dos dias que compartilhava com o excêntrico colega de apartamento. Quando se deu conta, já sentia ciúmes, já ardia por dentro quando seus olhos traidores pousavam nos contornos sinuosos do longo corpo bem marcado pelos ternos alinhados do amigo, já perdia o ar quando os olhos fantásticos de Sherlock lhe encaravam com uma curiosidade ímpar e perigosa. Já estava perdido. Já não sabia o que fazer.

Nessas horas em que os olhares se encontravam, o sangue do médico gelava. O medo de ser surpreendido em seus desejos impuros era tão grande quanto a vontade de avançar sobre o corpo do amigo e fazê-lo experimentar a primitiva viagem rumo ao orgasmo debilitante. John piscava, respirava fundo e mentalizava algum paciente chato e a monótona descrição de algum desconforto decorrente do sedentarismo ou da alimentação equivocada. Isso costumava funcionar, suas feições tomavam um ar cansado e suas pupilas dilatadas pelo desejo regrediam despencando na estafa. Ele só não podia precisar quão rápido Sherlock ela capaz de captar um estado mental antes que ele fosse manipulado para camuflar intenções.

"Oh, meu Deus! Preciso de uma namorada. Urgente!" – refletiu passando a mão no rosto, depois de desviar os olhos dos lábios de Sherlock que continuava perambulando por seu palácio mental, para a grande sorte de Watson.

Antes de concluir a arrumação da mesa, ouviu a voz sedosa de Sherlock atingir seus tímpanos guiando sua atenção para o longo corpo empoleirado na poltrona escura.

– Que sutil... Muito elegante... – afirmava o detetive observando o ramo de flores.

– O quê? O que disse? – John confuso se aproximou do amigo e também se colocou a observar as florzinhas na mesa.

– Esse caso, John! A mente por trás desse caso tem táticas assassinas muito elegantes. – o moreno afirmou com um brilho febril nos olhos enquanto mordia o lábio inferior em meio à excitação provocada pelo caso que se mostrava promissor.

Watson respirou fundo buscando não pensar no quanto o comportamento do amigo mexia com sua libido.

– Me explique. Que caso é esse? Você me fez perder uma macarronada com vinho por causa dele. – John sentou-se em sua poltrona habitual encarando o detetive.

– Eu salvei você. – Sherlock respondeu encarando-o seriamente – a macarronada viria de um restaurante duvidoso a duas quadras da casa da médica residente que está dando em cima de você e o vinho te derrubaria em dois tempos. Ela não é muito entendida da bebida e escolheu uma safra de sabor doce, porém com alto teor alcoólico o que, ao invés de te animar para certas atividades, relaxaria seu corpo cansado e te induziria para o merecido descanso que um médico que acaba de passar por um plantão costuma exigir. É, decididamente a estratégia dela de obter sexo no primeiro encontro está carregada de falhas, ela precisa melhorar muito. – respondeu de modo rápido, voltando a encarar o ramo de flores sobre a mesa como se tivesse acabado de falar sobre a cotação do dólar.

– Mas... Mas como diabos você sabe de tudo isso? E quem disse que eu iria transar com ela logo no primeiro encontro? Você anda me seguindo? – o médico estava vermelho e visivelmente desconfortável.

– Como eu sei disso? Deduções, meu caro Dr. Watson, eu observo tudo, ao contrário do restante das pessoas. Conheço a médica, a rotina dela, sei onde mora e lembre-se que eu tenho o mapa de Londres no meu palácio mental, não é nada difícil deduzir de onde uma mulher solteira e sem tempo para cozinhar buscaria um jantar para sua visita especial. Como eu já mencionei, ela é solteira, está sem namorado há sete meses, mora sozinha e te convida para um jantar na casa dela com bebida no final de um plantão. A intenção dela, nesse caso, até você seria capaz de deduzir – piscou sorrindo da cara enraivecida que John formava. - Te seguindo? Claro que não, tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Transar no primeiro encontro, sim, você provavelmente toparia isso se o vinho não te derrubasse por conta da estafa acumulada. Você anda tentando desesperadamente obter companhia feminina nos últimos meses e fracassando, o que deve estar concentrando tensão sexual em seu corpo e convenhamos você precisa resolver isso, costuma ficar irritadiço quando fica sem sexo por tanto tempo, isso seria resolvido hoje com a jovem médica residente, se não fosse por este caso. – concluiu apontando para as florzinhas tímidas.

O médico sentiu vontade de socar a cara do amigo, mas conteve-se, seria inútil tentar rebater boa parte das verdades que ouviu. Endireitou o corpo na poltrona e olhou para o ponto que as mãos longas de Sherlock indicavam.

– Ok, Sherlock! Que raios de caso é esse? - perguntou cruzando os braços.

– Corpos sorridentes encontrados em áreas desertas de Londres. Até agora somam quatro. Nada de violência, nem luta corporal. Todos eles foram achados com pequenos arranjos florais no peito.

– Que tipo de flores? – John perguntou franzindo a testa. – por acaso são como estas? – apontou para a mesa de centro.

– Não, John. Elas são diferentes. Nos quatro casos, as flores eram totalmente diferentes.

– Talvez o assassino não se importasse com o tipo de flor, talvez apenas quisesse deixar uma assinatura com flores independente da variedade.

– Assinatura, sim, independente da variedade, não. Você não vê, John? A variedade é o mais importante aqui.

– Mas você mesmo acaba de dizer que o assassino utilizou flores diferentes no corpo de cada uma das quatro vítimas, isso não me parece ação de alguém que se importa com a variedade e sim com o fato de serem flores, e só.

– Como pode? Como vocês podem ver o óbvio e não enxergar? – Sherlock o encarava agitado. – A variedade é o que mais importa nesse caso! Está tão óbvio que grita!

– Tudo bem, então me conte, porque eu não estou entendendo. – o médico fungou e esparramou-se no seu assento esperando a explicação.

– As flores não são meras assinaturas do tipo "eu estive aqui", as flores são mensagens.

– Mensagens?

– Sim! Mensagens!

– Espera, ele está usando flores como código? É isso?

– Exatamente! Finalmente está seguindo o raciocínio.

– Mais ou menos. Flores são códigos?

– São, John. Trata-se de uma prática de comunicação que caiu no esquecimento nos dias de hoje, mas foi um costume amplamente exercido na era vitoriana. O envio de flores e arranjos era empregado para transmitir mensagens codificadas, possibilitando a transmissão de ideias que não podiam ser manifestadas por outro meio. Desse modo, inocentes ramalhetes decidiram vidas e provocaram mortes. A isso se deu o nome de floriografia.

– Estou impressionado. E qual era a mensagem das flores encontradas nos corpos?

– Agora você Fez a pergunta certa! – respondeu o outro dando uma palma na altura do rosto exibindo um sorriso maroto, indo em direção a uma pasta sobre a mesa perto das janelas e voltou abrindo-a sobre a mesa de centro. – Veja, o primeiro arranjo foi encontrado sobre corpo de uma mulher de 32 anos.

O médico observou a foto, a mulher era ruiva e estava vestida com calça cinza e blusa branca cheia de babados, sem sinal de violência física e mantinha estampando no rosto um agourento sorriso. Sobre o peito havia um grande amor-perfeito, ramos de manjericão e cravos rajados. Antes que Watson perguntasse o significado, Holmes respondeu:

– Amor-perfeito significa "penso em você" e cravo rajado significa "recusa" e o ramo de manjericão: "ódio".

Mais uma ficha foi analisada e ela mostrava o corpo de um rapaz de 19 anos, ostentando o mesmo sorriso mórbido e um arranjo no peito. A terceira vítima era uma senhora de 64 anos, mesmo sorriso, e um arranjo. Antes dele levantar a vista para fazer perguntas, Sherlock resumiu:

– Primeira vítima carregava amor-perfeito e cravos rajados, significando "penso em sua recusa com ódio", a segunda trazia miosótis "lembre-se de mim" e várias rosas em diferentes estágios de degradação dando a conotação de rosas recebidas diariamente, isso passa a mensagem de "desejo o seu amor", e a terceira trazia meia dúzia de trevos de quatro folhas, significando "seja meu".

– E a quarta? Você disse que eram quatro? – John o encarou.

– Sim, foram quatro, a quarta vítima foi um homem de 56 anos, e trazia esse ramo de flores de cicuta no peito. – apontou para as pequenas flores na mesa de centro.

– Qual o significado?

– "Você será a minha morte". No entanto o significado dessa vez é invertido, veja. – indicou uma página solta que estava largada displicentemente debaixo da poltrona de Sherlock. Nela podia-se ver um homem de terno azul marinho com um ramo de cicuta no peito. – não consegue vê nada de diferente dos demais?

John observou com mais atenção, estavam na cena todos os elementos contidos nas outras, um corpo, um sorriso bizarro e flores sobre a vítima e... Sim! Ele percebeu! Havia algo diferente. O ramo de cicuta estava invertido. Diferente dos demais, as florescências apontavam para os pés, não para a cabeça. Estava invertida!

– A tradução certa é "eu serei a sua morte". – concluiu Sherlock.- E tem mais – disse mexendo no bolso do terno tirando duas flores médias: um cravo rajado e uma flor de romã. – essas duas estavam dentro do casaco da quarta vítima, quem colocou lá sabia que eu encontraria. O cravo rajado quer dizer "recusa" e a romã significa "tolice". Traduzindo todos os símbolos catalogados até agora temos: "penso em sua recusa com ódio, não o esquecerei. Desejo seu amor, seja meu. Sua tola recusa será a sua morte".

– Espera, qual a ligação entre as vítimas?

– Fora o modo como morreram? Nenhuma.

– Nenhuma?

– Exatamente. – respondeu o detetive tamborilando agitadamente os dedos nos braços de sua poltrona.

– Mas e a mensagem? Há uma mensagem sendo enviada para alguém, se não há conexão, essa mensagem só pode... – John calou-se, a dedução que sua linha de raciocínio lhe oferecia não era nada animadora e lhe dava calafrios. Seria possível que...

– Sim, John. – Sherlock respondeu encarando-o como um falcão.

– O quê? – agitou-se surpreso com a resposta de uma pergunta que ele não havia verbalizado.

– Sim, a mensagem está sendo construída para mim e essas pessoas morreram inocentemente para chamar minha atenção.

– Está sendo construída? Quer dizer que ainda há mais? Outras pessoas vão morrer?

– Exato. Algo me diz que a mensagem ainda não foi concluída.

– Isso é pavoroso!

– Bem elaborado, eu diria.

– Bem elaborado? Como você pode dizer isso assim tão friamente como se não se importasse?

– Me importar vai ajudar a chegar ao assassino mais rápido? – Sherlock o encarou com um olhar metálico.

– Não, claro que não, mas pelo menos vai fazer você parecer um pouco humano! – Watson exclamou exasperado recebendo por parte do moreno uma sequência de piscadas confusas com se tentasse processar o real significado do que o médico desejava expressar. – Ah! Quer saber? Vou dormir, eu tive um plantão exaustivo hoje e que não terminou na cama de uma garota por culpa sua! Boa noite. – cuspiu irritado e saiu pisando fundo rumo ao seu quarto.

John fechou a porta do seu aposento e atirou-se na cama. Às vezes era difícil compreender a forma objetiva com a qual o amigo tratava o mundo e as pessoas. Suspirou sentindo os músculos tensos relaxarem no colchão e adormeceu minutos depois. Estava realmente muito cansado.

Continua...


	2. Sorriso Sádico

Capítulo II – Sorriso sádico

John acordou no dia seguinte sentindo muita fome, sentou-se na cama e lembrou que na noite anterior havia se esquecido de comer depois da conversa com Sherlock. Provavelmente a comida estava azedando sobre a mesa, pois duvidava muito que o detetive tenha se movido rumo à cozinha para comer ou mesmo guardar a comida para não estragar. Devia ter passado a noite e a madrugada acordado, analisando o caso do mensageiro.

Ele levantou-se, escovou os dentes e tomou um banho relaxante. Dava graças a Deus por ser sábado e poder ficar quieto em casa. Bem, ficar quieto não era o que ele iria realmente conseguir se ficasse naquele apartamento. Conhecia Sherlock e aquele homem estava elétrico com o novo jogo que algum psicopata bizarro, estava lhe propondo através de um quase totalmente esquecido código de comunicação vitoriana, usando como base de apoio para atrair atenção do detetive, corpos de inocentes cidadãos ingleses. Pensar nisso fez o médico sentir ânsia de vômito. Como alguém podia ser tão indiferente ao sofrimento humano a ponto de matar indiscriminadamente apenas para compor um jogo particular? Quem seria esse monstro?

O médico vestiu uma roupa confortável e foi para a cozinha preparar um desjejum. Passou pela sala e encontrou o amigo estirado no sofá trajando a mesma calça preta e camisa branca do dia anterior, mantinha os olhos fechados e os músculos relaxados, mas John tinha certeza que ele estava perfeitamente desperto.

Através das janelas podia-se ver um céu cinzento e cordas finas de água despencar rumo ao asfalto da rua. Estava frio, um clima perfeito para ficar em casa e John não poderia desejar coisa diferente naquele sábado chuvoso.

Olhou para a mesa e não viu a comida que deixou lá na noite anterior, procurou na geladeira e lá a encontrou, embalada e arrumada para durar por tempo razoável. O médico sentiu-se aliviado, achava um crime deixar comida estragar enquanto tantas pessoas padeciam com a falta de alimento mundo afora. Tinha que admitir, Sherlock às vezes o surpreendia positivamente com relação às tarefas do lar. Permitiu-se um ligeiro sorrido no canto do lábio e preparou chá e torradas para os dois. Pôs tudo numa bandeja e levou para a sala, depositando o seu na mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona e o de Sherlock na mesinha de frente para o sofá.

Como esperado, Holmes abriu lentamente os olhos cristalinos tal como um gato sonolento e, com gesto lânguido, colheu a xícara de chá levando-a aos lábios que rapidamente adquiriram um agradável tom avermelhado fazendo Watson parar sua xícara a centímetros dos próprios lábios, hipnotizado por aquela visão tão atrativa. O médico lambeu e mordeu o lábio inferior, refreando um gemido no último minuto e então empurrou o líquido quente que aguardava na porcelana, goela a baixo, tentando limpar a mente de qualquer pensamento pecaminoso que envolvesse a pessoa do amigo.

– Os sorrisos, John. – Sherlock falou com sua voz grave.

– O quê? – o médico ajeitou-se confuso.

– Os sorrisos, você não se perguntou nenhuma vez por que as vítimas mantinham um sorriso?

– De fato, esse detalhe me causou estranheza. Por acaso estamos lidando com um psicopata ótimo contador de piadas que mata suas vítimas de tanto rir? – John tentou rir da piada infame, mas não conseguiu.

– Não, Dr. Watson, estamos lidando com um psicopata entendido em botânica e fã do código vitoriano.

– Então você já sabe do que aquelas pessoas morreram, certo?

– Certíssimo e eu garanto que não foi de rir. – respondeu o moreno sentando-se com um movimento elegante, pondo mais um gole de chá na boca.

– Ok. – disse John movendo sua atenção que se mantinha nos lábios do amigo fitando-o nos olhos agora. – Me conte o que descobriu.

– Como eu disse ontem, enquanto você se preocupava em arrumar a mesa para o jantar, a mente assassina por trás desse caso é sutil e elegante, e acrescentaria também o adjetivo "sádica" levando em consideração o procedimento usado para matar.

– Estou curioso. – respondeu Watson, abandonando a xícara de chá na mesa ao lado, esperando a informação.

– As mortes foram provocadas por envenenamento à base de extrato concentrado de oenanthe crocata, também conhecida como "prego-do-diabo", Molly me enviou por celular o resultado dos exames pouco antes de você chegar ontem, trata-se de uma planta portadora de uma toxina bem interessante: a onanthotoxina. O elemento assassino contido na planta relaxa os músculos em torno dos lábios da vítima forçando um sorriso macabro e sádico que se conserva durante toda a agonia, a vítima parece rir mesmo presa a convulsões dolorosas e fatais, meu caro doutor. Essa pessoa faz da morte de suas vítimas uma piada particular. Arrisco dizer que assistir as vítimas agonizarem enquanto aparentam rolar de rir, dá-lhe um prazer peculiar.

– Deus do céu... Isso é muito doente... – sussurrou o médico horrorizado sentindo mais uma vez o estômago se contrair com ânsia de vômito.

– Há um palco sendo preparado, John, e a pessoa por trás das mensagens acha que é a própria morte acolhendo a todos, sorridente, e que todos devem acolher, sorrindo, o seu chamado. E você já entendeu o que eu sou nesse jogo?

John permaneceu em silêncio. Sim, ele havia deduzido a intenção do assassino através das mensagens. Aquilo de fato era muito doente.

– Eu sou o último sorriso.

– Mas você não será. – o médico respondeu agitado, fechando a mão direita sobre o braço da poltrona, encarando-o de modo sério e determinado.

Holmes o encarou curioso, depois se permitiu um mínimo sorriso e respondeu:

– Serei sim, John, mas não do modo esperado pela parte oponente nesse jogo. Eu rirei por último, mas permanecerei vivo.

Um silêncio pesado caiu na sala, um silêncio tenso e cheio de expectativas como àqueles que se espalham na plateia antes do início de uma ópera eivada de tragédias.

Fora do apartamento, a chuva gélida fustigava os prédios e as vidraças das casas, o vento brandia galhos enegrecidos e esqueléticos, trazendo aos ouvidos mais suscetíveis a impressão de carregarem vozes de segredos e lamentos sussurrados em língua estranha.

Watson passou novamente as páginas da pasta que tinha sobre a mesinha de centro, observou atentamente as vítimas, obviamente as idades eram bem variadas. O ritmo de vida de cada um também parecia muito distinto um do outro. A mulher de 32 anos parecia uma secretária de alguma firma imobiliária, ele confirmou sua dedução lendo o breve relatório de identificação logo abaixo da foto. O rapaz de 19 anos parecia um universitário, a senhora de 64 aparentava apenas uma aposentada fã de passeios no parque e o homem de 56 tinha aspecto de um executivo do setor financeiro. Todas as suas deduções bateram com o breve relatório abaixo das fotos. A convivência com Sherlock estava apurando seu senso de observação. John permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso com aquela conclusão. Olhou mais atentamente as fotos, verificando não haver descrição ou imagem de perfuração ou ingestão forçada do que quer que seja. Dezenas de pontos de interrogação despontaram em sua mente. Definitivamente as vítimas não iriam ingerir veneno voluntariamente, nenhum deles parecia querer por fim a própria vida. Como a toxina chegou à corrente sanguínea delas?

– Essa é uma das questões que estou tentando responder, John.

O médico encarou novamente o amigo que havia voltado a se deitar com as mãos unidas logo abaixo do lábio inferior.

– E já tem alguma ideia de como o assassino fez isso?

– No momento tenho oito hipóteses possíveis.

– Oito? Uau! Eu só consigo ver uma.

Sherlock olhou para ele muito curioso, estreitando os olhos como se buscasse absorver a hipótese de Watson antes mesmo dele se atrever a falar.

– Não, Dr. Watson, exames do conteúdo existente no estômago das vítimas descarta a possibilidade de bebida ou comida envenenada. A hipótese de que foram enganadas com alimentos não cabe aqui.

– Como assim, não cabe? – perguntou o médico deixando de lado o fato do amigo ter mais uma vez deduzido seus pensamentos.

– Por acaso notou em que tipo de ambiente cada corpo foi encontrado? Foi em lugares ermos, meu caro, não foi numa confeitaria, num bar ou numa festa, foi em lugares ermos, distante de tudo. Alguém os levou até lá e, por alguma razão que eu ainda vou descobrir, os envenenou com uma solução concentrada da onanthotoxina. E volto a destacar o fato dos exames terem dado negativo para ingestão de comida ou bebida envenenada.

– Alguém os levou para esses lugares? Como sabe que elas não foram por conta própria? Sei lá, pode ser que participassem de alguma seita louca que decidiu que seus seguidores deveriam dar adeus a esse mundo materialista através do veneno dessa planta, fazendo isso longe do olhar dos curiosos.

Sherlock suspirou audivelmente encarando o teto.

– Página três, quarta foto à direita. – o detetive falou de modo imperativo.

O médico chegou rápido na referência onde havia uma foto aproximada mostrando a região do quadril da mulher de 32 anos. Próximo àquele ponto podia-se notar marcas na terra, sim, eram definitivamente traços de pegadas.

– Pegadas perto do corpo? – indagou John com um leve sorriso. – como sabe que essas marcas de pés não são dos peritos, você mesmo vive dizendo que eles estragam praticamente quase todas as cenas de crime!

– Quase todas não. Todas! – corrigiu o moreno.

– Tá! Que seja, mas como tem certeza que essas marcas não foram feitas por um deles que se aproximou demais para fotografar o corpo?

– John, você vê, mas não observa. Não prestou atenção na foto?

– É claro que eu prestei atenção.

– Não parece, se observar bem será capaz de perceber que as pegadas não pertencem a nenhum perito, pelo menos não dessa vez. As pegadas foram feitas por alguém com pelo menos um metro e sessenta de altura, ou um pouco mais que isso, a pressão da marca sugere que tinha cerca de 56 quilos e pontuação 34. É uma mulher. Não havia nenhum perito com essas características na equipe que catalogou as evidências desse assassinato, e também não batiam com as características do cadáver. Ou seja, uma mulher esteve lá, matou e foi embora.

– O quê? O mensageiro é...

– Uma mulher, John. A autoria das mensagens só pode pertencer a uma mulher. Como eu sei disso? Dedução. A pessoa com quem estamos lidando possivelmente é um adulto. Possivelmente não, tenho certeza que é um adulto, as características dos crimes são bastante refinadas para um adolescente, daí que encontrar um homem de aproximados um metro e sessenta de altura, 56 quilos com pontuação 34, é bem difícil. E não é só isso, se reparar um pouco mais, verá que o desenho da marca lembra muito o do solado de uma versão feminina do sapato Oxford. Portanto, estamos diante de uma mulher! – respondeu o detetive praticamente num fôlego só.

– Ah, tá... ok...uma mulher...uma mulher que quer chamar a sua atenção.

– Exatamente.

– O que ela tem contra enviar um cartão educado convidando você para jantar? – John perguntou tentando soar engraçado para disfarçar um estranho ciúme que lhe devorava as entranhas.

– Talvez ela soubesse que eu recusaria o convite.

– Por você ser casado com a profissão?

– Isso. Não tenho tempo nem espaço para o cultivo de relações desse gênero.

John sentiu-se atravessar por lâminas de gelo com essa declaração, o amigo deixava mais do que claro que qualquer aspiração amorosa voltada para ele era totalmente vã. Quão miserável o médico se sentia por perceber a existência de um sentimento mais profundo que amizade rasgando espaço pouco a pouco em sua alma. Um sentimento cujo futuro certo era sofrimento silencioso e frustração. Ele estava perdido.

Nesse momento ouviram passos apressados nas escadas, pela pressão e ritmo, Sherlock deduzira com facilidade de quem se tratava e esperou com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios o surgimento da estrutura úmida e agitada do inspetor-detetive Greg Lestrade na sala do apartamento.

– Sherlock! – falou o homem em meio à respiração ofegante. Odiava escadas.

– Onde dessa vez, inspetor? – o moreno indagou tranquilamente.

– No São Bartolomeu.

– Molly? – o detetive saltou do sofá visivelmente apreensivo.

Aquilo deixou John um pouco surpreso, podia jurar que o amigo rodearia feliz uma cena de crime composta com o corpo do próprio John sem se importar. É. Ele tinha que admitir que às vezes exagerava seu conceito sobre o comportamento frio de Sherlock. O amigo era humano afinal de contas, bem, pelo menos preferia crer nisso.

– Não, não é a Srtª Hooper, o corpo encontrado é de uma médica residente.

Dessa vez foi a vez de Watson saltar da poltrona.

– Victória?

Holmes olhou atentamente a reação do amigo como se não gostasse muito do que via.

– Sim, checamos a identidade. Trata-se de Victória Mary Winter. Era sua amiga?

– Não, ele só quase foi para a cama com ela ontem. – Sherlock respondeu com ar de tédio.

– O quê? – Lestrade olhou de um para o outro.

– Sherlock! – John estava perdendo a paciência. – Nós ainda estávamos nos conhecendo. – o médico respondeu para o inspetor, enquanto lançava um olhar bem feio para Sherlock deixando um evidente aviso para que ele ficasse calado.

– Certo, isso não vem ao caso agora. O corpo foi encontrado numa ala isolada para reformas, tinha aqueles arranjos bizarros no corpo e o mesmo sorriso pavoroso do caso do "assassino sorriso".

– Assassino sorriso? Sério que vocês deram esse nome para o caso? – Sherlock parecia prestes a bater com a cabeça na parede. – Aposto que o Anderson foi o autor desse nome ridículo!

– Não, fui eu. – Lestrade o fuzilou com os olhos cansados de quem não dormia que prestasse há dias. – me pareceu cair muito bem se quer saber.

– Não, obrigado, não quero saber quais critérios ultra inteligentes você usou para dar esse nome idiota ao caso. – Sherlock bufou ironizando.

– Ah, é? E qual nome você deu? Posso saber?

– Um bem mais requintado que o seu, pode acreditar. Eu chamo o caso de...

– Já chega! – John exigiu irritado. – Se as meninas estão esquecendo, temos um corpo estirado no São Bartolomeu com a continuação de uma mensagem dirigida ao Sherlock! E ainda por cima quem serviu de papel de escrita dessa vez foi uma conhecida minha! Então vamos para lá agora!

– Espera, a mensagem é para o Sherlock? – Lestrade encarou o detetive.

– John... não era para a polícia ficar sabendo agora... – resmungou o detetive revirando os olhos.

– Tivesse me dito antes que não havia contado pelo menos para o Greg!

– Sherlock, quantas vezes eu já te disse para não esconder informação da polícia? – o inspetor reclamou exasperado.

– Não sei, deletei todas as vezes nas quais supostamente eu ouvi esse aviso.

– Deus do céu! John, você é um santo por conviver com o Sherlock.

– E eu não sei? – respondeu o médico.

– Ok, Lestrade, depois eu explico a questão da mensagem, vamos logo para a cena do crime – disse o moreno pegando seu cachecol e o sobretudo.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, Lestrade os levou para a área isolada onde o corpo continuava estendido. Ao se aproximarem foram recebidos por Donovan que não perdeu a oportunidade de tentar atingir Sherlock.

– Veio se divertir, maluco?

– Talvez. – Respondeu Sherlock fazendo expressivos movimentos com as narinas como se estivesse captando algo no ar. – Está usando desodorante feminino, Sargento?

– É claro que estou usando desodorante feminino, eu sou uma mulher. – respondeu intrigada.

– Andou brigando com o Anderson? Você gostava bem mais de usar o desodorante masculino dele quando ia visitá-lo.

Donovan limitou-se a lhe lançar um olhar furioso e se afastar. John riu, Sherlock sabia afastar as pessoas.

Watson se aproximou de Sherlock que se agachou para analisar a vítima, dando atenção primeiro ao arranjo cuidadosamente depositado sobre o crachá perfeitamente arrumado no peito da médica residente. Um doce cheiro de baunilha rodeava a cena onde a vítima mantinha um bizarro sorriso congelado na face.

– Flores de heliotrópio, o cheiro doce vem delas. – disse o moreno aproximando o ramo com pequenas flores azuis às narinas, enquanto deslizava para dentro do bolso do seu sobretudo, o crachá que esteve por baixo das flores.

– Foram combinadas com ramos de louro. – constatou o médico. – o que significa?

O detetive que segundos antes parecia animado com mais um símbolo para o quebra-cabeça que estava montando em sua mente, ficou sério e John poderia jurar que o homem havia ficado mais pálido do que o de costume ao enfrentar a dedução que atravessou o seu cérebro.

– Depois explico, John. – respondeu apressado voltando a se agachar para coletar mais evidências.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Sherlock e John saíram do hospital pegando um táxi rumo ao 221B. O médico não deixou de notar que o detetive continuava pálido e inquieto, aquilo o deixou bastante tenso.

Continua...


	3. A isca

Capítulo III – A isca

O percurso de volta para casa foi silencioso, Sherlock não soltou um único pio desde o momento que analisaram o arranjo encontrado no corpo da médica residente do São Bartolomeu. Não adiantou Lestrade insistir para o moreno desembuchar o que havia deduzido do caso até ali, o detetive simplesmente se fechou em sua concha de pensamentos. John pediu paciência ao inspetor e prometeu convencer o amigo a dizer alguma coisa depois.

A chegada ao 221B foi silenciosa, nem o "boa noite" animado proferido pela Sra. Hudson recebeu resposta por parte de Sherlock.

– Ele está com a mente cheia, Sra. Hudson, a senhora sabe como ele fica. – Justificou o médico subindo as escadas logo atrás do detetive.

– Ah, sim, fique tranquilo querido, eu sei como é. – A senhora respondeu sem perder o sorriso. – Dê carinho a ele e isso passará logo, tenho certeza. – Disse com um risinho maroto.

– O quê? – John virou-se visivelmente desconfortável. – Sra. Hudson, eu e o Sherlock...

– Ah, não, não precisa me dizer nada...

– Eu não sou gay! Pare de insinuar que eu e o Sherlock somos um casal, porque nós não somos!

– Não vejo problema nenhum nisso, meu jovem.

– É claro que não há problema! Quero dizer... Não há problema nenhum em dois homens quererem ser um casal, eu não tenho preconceito com isso. Mas entenda que eu não sou o par amoroso do Sherlock, será que alguém pode entender isso pelo menos uma vez?

– Se você diz... – A mulher respondeu olhando-o de modo bastante expressivo.

John respirou fundo, deu boa noite e subiu meio irritado. Sherlock estava de costas encarando a rua pela janela esquerda da sala, parecia bastante apreensivo, o que deixou o médico mais apreensivo ainda, pois aquele tipo de reação era bem rara no amigo e significava coisas muito ruins.

– A mensagem, John... – sussurrou sem virar para encarar o amigo. – ou melhor, a ameaça. – Agora John era encarado por um olhar temeroso que parecia o universo se contraindo e sugando-o para o dono daqueles olhos.

– A-ameaça? Era... Era uma ameaça? – John engoliu em seco sem desviar os olhos do olhar do amigo.

– Sim, a ameaça se completou hoje.

– Qual era o significado daquele arranjo, Sherlock? Por que você não quis me dizer lá no hospital?

– Heliotrópio, "lealdade", folhas de louro "mudarei apenas com a morte". – Sherlock sussurrou mais para si do que para John.

– A assassina quer dizer que será fiel a você até a morte?

– Não, John. Você não notou de quem era o crachá por baixo das flores no peito da médica?

– O de Victória, não? Afinal, ela não usaria o crachá de outra pessoa.

– Exatamente! O de Victória estava ao lado do corpo, bem à mostra. Ela não usaria outra identificação, apenas a assassina iria colocar o seu crachá por baixo das flores no peito da morta. – disse retirando do bolso do sobretudo o crachá com a foto e identificação do Dr. Watson, jogando-o em seguida na direção do médico que o pegou no ar.

– Mas... mas como? Por quê? Era para me incriminar? – John parecia muito confuso.

– Claro que não. Não seja tolo.

– Então...

– Era para deixar claro que a frase final da ameaça se referia a você e não a assassina, e que o a tradução correta seria "a lealdade de John Watson terminará com a morte". Ela está claramente dizendo que vai dar fim à sua vida, para me atingir. Você será a próxima vítima, tenha cuidado, John. – o detetive concluiu mexendo nervosamente os dedos das mãos unidas à altura dos lábios pálidos.

John ficou parado, olhando o amigo que parecia ligeiramente assustado com o fato de alguém querer atingi-lo através do médico. Tudo bem, alguém estava doido para matá-lo, mas perceber que isso teria forte impacto no amigo, trouxe à alma de Watson uma agradável onda de calor. Recriminou-se por isso, claro, mas não conseguiu deixar de sentir um pouco de felicidade por perceber que o amigo se importava realmente com o seu bem estar. Ou será que na verdade ele se importava mesmo era com a possibilidade de ficar sem alguém para substituir o crânio da lareira e fazer seu chá? Esse pensamento congelou seu coração. Tais hipóteses não pareciam absurdas quando se falava de Sherlock Holmes.

– Temos que construir uma estratégia de proteção para você. Chegou a hora de passar algumas informações para o Lestrade, posso conseguir com ele uma escolta para manter sua proteção. – Divagou o detetive andando de um lado para o outro da sala.

– Ah, não! De jeito nenhum. Não vou aceitar ser seguido para todos os cantos por policiais prontos para pular sobre qualquer pessoa suspeita que se aproximar de mim. – John reclamou cruzando os braços.

– Uhmmm... Tem razão! Se colocarmos escolta para proteger você isso inibirá a aproximação da assassina. Agora que ela cometeu o erro de nos indicar quem será sua próxima vítima, não podemos perder a chance de chegar até ela através de você! – O moreno concluiu dando uma palma animada no ar.

– Espera um pouco. Eu passei de pessoa a ser protegida a qualquer custo para isca de uma psicopata gamada em você? – John parecia estarrecido.

– Trocando em miúdos, é isso. – Sherlock respondeu atirando-se no sofá ficando na sua habitual posição meditativa.

– Estou chocado.

– Ah, não fique, isso não ajudará a resolver o caso.

– Tá bom... – respondeu o médico sentando-se visivelmente decepcionado com o pouco caso que recebia do amigo agora. Sentia que em breve faria companhia para o crânio na lareira. – A mensagem foi claramente enviada por uma mulher que se sentiu rejeitada por você. Diga-me, Sherlock,você realmente já rejeitou alguma mulher?

– Já.

– Quantas?

– Não lembro.

– Como não lembra, foram tantas assim que não consegue nem contabilizar um número aproximado?

– Não, John, eu simplesmente deletei essas informações por considerá-las inúteis. Apenas tenho um vago registro de que andei sendo indelicado com algumas mulheres que tentaram fazer aproximação indesejada.

– Uhm... Certo. – Fungou o médico se remexendo no assento. – Se você não tivesse deletado esses dados, teríamos seus arquivos mentais para analisar e procurar por mulheres suspeitas sem que eu precisasse ser usado como isca.

– Tem razão.

– Ah, eu tenho razão?

– Tem. Agora que deixamos claro esse ponto sem qualquer utilidade, faça um pouco de chá para mim.

– Chá para você?

– Claro, John. Acredito ter empregado perfeitamente nosso idioma. Se quiser também pode fazer uma xícara para você. Agora eu preciso pensar, não faça barulho.

Nessa hora o médico sentiu vontade de pegar uma trombeta e fazê-la produzir as mais irritantes e longas notas possíveis, só para vingar-se dos momentos em que teve que aturar o amigo agredindo as cordas do violino de madrugada, impossibilitando seu sono. Levantou-se bufando e foi para a cozinha fazer chá, precisava de uma boa dose quentinha para se acalmar, ou então iria matar o amigo com as mãos nuas!

John terminou o chá e fez questão de demorar a levar o do amigo. Tomou calmamente o seu, dando pequenos goles, sentado perto da mesa da cozinha, sentindo o saboroso líquido aquecer seu corpo e lhe trazer paz. Aquilo era muito bom, duvidou inocentemente que algo poderia superar aquele prazer. Subitamente, nos corredores obscuros e perversos de sua mente, surgiu Sherlock envolto em um grande lençol branco, possibilitando deduzir o corpo apetitoso guardado por baixo da trama de linho e algodão. O médico quase engasgou. O amigo nu seria um prazer maior? Ele sorriu amargurado com sua loucura e resolveu finalmente levar o chá do detetive que permanecia deitado no sofá. Deixou a xícara na mesinha e virou-se para ir para seu quarto, mas antes de dar o primeiro passo para longe do amigo, ouviu a reclamação:

– O chá está morno.

– Dane-se.

– Você está irritadiço, precisa de sexo.

– Ah, é? – respondeu o médico visivelmente irritado encarando o detetive que mantinha os olhos fechados e relaxados. – O que o grande gênio propõe?

– Que você faça sexo para aliviar a tensão acumulada por meses.

– Não me diga! – fungou. – E com quem? Com você? – John sentiu vontade de se atirar pela janela por não ter barrado a última frase, mas manteve-se sério.

Holmes abriu lentamente os olhos e o encarou incisivo. Era impossível ler aquele olhar.

– Você quer?

Watson prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e depois irrompeu:

– Veja bem, Sherlock, decididamente não é a melhor hora para tirar onda com a minha cara, eu estou cansado e ainda por cima descubro que serei a próxima vítima de uma doida que tem o prazer de matar suas vítimas envenenadas com uma toxina que as faz sorrir enquanto sofrem... Eu não estou com espírito para piadas de mau gosto! E, só para constar, é bom que se lembre de que eu não sou gay! Já basta a Sra. Hudson e o Ângelo dono do restaurante, me atazanarem o tempo todo com essas insinuações bobas!

Sherlock permanecia olhando-o como se analisasse atentamente sua linguagem verbal e corporal. John não gostou nada daquilo.

– Eu preciso dormir, esse sábado foi longo demais. Boa noite. – disse tomando o rumo do seu quarto.

– Se masturbar não vai resolver, John.

O médico ouviu a provocação, mas não quis responder, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta apoiando as costas à madeira. Suspirou fundo pensando na conversa esquisita que acabara de ter com o companheiro de apartamento. Sherlock estava caçoando dele, decididamente o homem não tinha noção de hora e momento para brincadeiras. Afastou-se da porta e sentiu um calor crescer no seu baixo ventre fazendo-o olhar para aquele ponto do seu corpo.

– Maldito. – Xingou, percebendo que a conversa havia mexido com sua libido. – Preciso resolver isso.

John pegou sua toalha e entrou no banheiro. Tirou a roupa, abriu o chuveiro e encarou sua ereção. "Se masturbar não vai resolver, John". A voz do moreno voltou provocando um aumento na excitação do seu membro.

– Maldito. – John reclamou novamente, disposto a, pelo menos, se aliviar.

O médico não privou o pênis ereto do consolo pelo qual implorava, tocou-o com lentidão soltando um suspiro tranquilo, quase infantil. Alisou-o da base para a ponta repetindo o movimento várias vezes, ganhando lentamente mais velocidade e vigor. Seus quadris começaram a dançar, sinuosos, sua boca jazia entreaberta buscando ar, os olhos fechados faziam a mente se concentrar no engolfo de sensações que agora rastejavam pelo seu corpo, concentrando-se como lava vulcânica no ponto entre as virilhas, numa clara antecipação da erupção de sensações acumuladas.

– Eu disse que isso não iria resolver, mas devo admitir que pode aliviar um pouco o seu problema, John.

– Deus do céu! Sherlock! – John gritou largando o pênis às portas do orgasmo. – O que diabo está fazendo aqui? – o coração do médico galopava prestes a arrebentar suas costelas enquanto era analisado pelos olhos metálicos do detetive que parecia um falcão avaliando uma presa. John decididamente sentia-se um coelho no meio do descampado, totalmente sem defesa.

– Vim chamar você para a sala, Mycroft está aqui e nós precisamos de um favor dele, mas precisamente: você.

– Como assim?

– Proteção discreta, John, meu irmão pode providenciar pessoas para ficar de olho em você e em pessoas suspeitas que se aproximarem, sem atrapalhar a sua rotina ou deixá-lo desconfortável. Não era isso que desejava?

– Está se esquecendo que isso tem a ver com você também. A doida das flores quer você e não eu.

– Isso é só um detalhe.

– Sei. Por que não bateu na porta?

– Eu fiz isso, mas você estava meio... fora do ar, não me ouviu. – respondeu dando uma olhada expressiva para o baixo ventre do amigo. A ereção ainda estava lá e o médico sentiu o rosto arder de vergonha. – Não me diga que estava fantasiando com a médica residente.

– C-como?! – a ereção do ex-militar desapareceu totalmente depois da pergunta feita pelo amigo que parecia se divertir com a situação. – Que tipo de homem pensa que eu sou, Sherlock? Um necrófilo?

– Não. Eu não perguntei se estava fantasiando com o cadáver dela, perguntei se estava fantasiando com ela, neste caso, viva e nua na cama, satisfazendo você. – respondeu como se estivesse dando uma receita de bolo.

Watson fechou os olhos contando mentalmente até dez, tentava se acalmar a todo custo, caso contrário, encheria o amigo de porrada ali mesmo. Depois de sentir os ímpetos de esganar o outro, amenizar, abriu os olhos e rosnou de uma forma que faria seus comandados no tempo de Exército, fugirem desesperados para as trincheiras levantando altas cercas de arame para se proteger.

– Saia daqui. Agora!

– Tudo bem, espero você na sala. – respondeu o outro em tom casual.

John encostou a testa no azulejo frio do banheiro se perguntando o que ele teria feito para merecer um castigo dessa categoria: odiar e amar perdidamente o melhor amigo. Qualquer dia desses ia acabar sendo internado num asilo para loucos.

Continua...


	4. Olhos no chá

Capítulo IV – olhos no chá

John terminou seu banho e vestiu uma roupa limpa e depois se juntou aos irmãos Holmes na sala.

– Olá, Dr. Watson. – o Holmes mais velho cumprimentou educadamente ao vê-lo se aproximar.

– Oi, Mycroft. Só John, por favor, não estamos no meu consultório, nada de títulos por aqui. – John respondeu sentando-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona.

– Como queira. Da próxima vez que for tomar banho eu o aconselho a trancar a porta, meu irmãozinho às vezes se esquece de respeitar o espaço íntimo das outras pessoas. Isso deve ser muito chato e constrangedor. – disse encarando-o com uma ponta de diversão na voz.

– Mas como... – John iniciou uma pergunta, mas foi respondido prontamente pelo Holmes mais velho.

– Umidade no cabelo e em alguns pontos da roupa do meu irmão, meu caro John. – Mycroft indicou como se fossem detalhes fáceis de observar. – Ele estava totalmente seco antes de ir chamá-lo e agora você chega com os cabelos molhados, claramente de banho tomado, daí deduzir que você estava tomando banho e que Sherlock o interrompeu da maneira menos educada que se possa imaginar, é uma conclusão muito óbvia.

– Vou lembrar-me do conselho da próxima vez. – o médico respondeu contrariado imaginando que decididamente os Holmes haviam tirado aquele dia para constrangê-lo.

– Você não está aqui para dar conselhos para o meu amigo, Mycroft. – Sherlock reclamou olhando com uma expressão azeda para o irmão.

– Claro que não, irmãozinho! Estou aqui para evitar que esse pobre homem pague pelos efeitos que sua falta de tato com mulheres, desencadeou. – o irmão de Sherlock sorriu e parecia se divertir, mas John percebeu que por baixo da aparente diversão, rastejava sincera preocupação.

– Pegue leve, Mycroft, o Sherlock não quis magoar ninguém, não é mesmo? É só o jeito dele. Pegou mal em vários momentos com algumas garotas, mas ele não tinha intenção de despertar a ira de uma psicopata. –John defendeu o amigo.

– Você tem sorte, Sherlock, John é muito leal e dotado de uma capacidade impressionante de compreender, aturar e perdoar o seu temperamento excêntrico. – Mycroft torceu os lábios num riso desdenhoso.

– Eu não sou excêntrico! – Sherlock reclamou.

– É sim.

– Não sou, não!

– É.

– Parem com isso, meninos! Devo lembrá-los que ambos já estão bem crescidinhos para entrar nesse tipo de birra? – John olhava sério de um para o outro. – Se eu não estou enganado essa pequena reunião é para resolver a questão da minha proteção, não?

– O John tem razão. – disse Mycroft encarando Sherlock que se limitou a juntar as pernas sobre sua poltrona e abraça-las com uma expressão neutra.

Passaram rapidamente para o assunto razão do encontro. Mycroft informou que manteria uma equipe de agentes bem treinados e discretos acompanhando os passos do Dr. Watson. Nada que ele já não tinha o costume de fazer, claro. Os agentes enviariam relatórios frequentes ao longo do dia para uma central que iria catalogar e registrar os dados relevantes. Mycroft garantiu que John não perceberia a presença dos agentes, mas eles estariam lá para protegê-lo. O médico agradeceu, agora estava se sentindo protegido e confortável.

Os dias seguintes passaram com Sherlock investigando floriculturas, herbários e centros de botânica. Descobrir a fonte das flores e, principalmente, onde estavam sendo colhidas as oenanthes crocatas, eram pontos a ser explorados na busca pela assassina. Nessa tarefa, a rede de sem-teto era bastante útil e não tardou a fornecer interessantes pistas do local onde a planta tóxica havia sido colhida.

Watson estava no meio do seu plantão quando sentiu o celular vibrar com uma mensagem do detetive:

"John, a rede de sem-teto acaba de me mandar a foto e endereço de uma residência afastada de Londres onde há arbustos de oenanthes crotatas, estou indo para lá". SH.

O médico digitou imediatamente uma pergunta:

"Você não está indo lá sozinho, está?" JW.

Não demorou e a resposta apareceu:

"É claro que estou!" SH.

John respirou fundo, Sherlock parecia totalmente alheio à noção de perigo. Pegou o celular e voltou a digitar:

"Isso é perigoso, você está indo sozinho para um lugar afastado onde possivelmente encontrará evidências que nos aproxime da Mensageira, você não deve ir sozinho" JW.

A resposta demorou um pouco, mas chegou:

"Você está no meio do seu plantão, John. Quer largá-lo para vir comigo?" SH.

"Eu não posso, você sabe" JW.

"Então não implique com o fato de eu estar indo sozinho" SH.

"O Lestrade não serve?" JW.

"Não, ele vai me atrapalhar" SH.

John ia começar a digitar algo para convencê-lo a levar Lestrade quando foi interrompido pela chegada de nova mensagem.

"Ah, antes que tente inutilmente me fazer mudar de ideia, vá até o leito vinte e dois, as características do paciente indicam que ele tentará fugir nos próximos minutos. Até mais!" SH.

Watson não quis parar para tentar compreender a lógica do aviso, simplesmente correu para o leito vinte e dois e chegou a tempo de impedir a fuga de um aposentado de setenta e sete anos, com preocupante quadro de pneumonia. O homem era terrivelmente avesso a hospitais, mas precisava ficar internado para tratar a enfermidade.

Depois de conter o paciente e requisitar mais atenção por parte dos enfermeiros e da família do doente, John foi para a cantina tentar comer algo, há dias não estava se alimentando normalmente, sentia-se fraco e exausto. Enganou-se achando que não se incomodaria com a vigilância discreta dos agentes do governo, a verdade é que sentia os olhos deles por todos os lugares e pior, temia a própria comida.

Nada tirava de sua mente que a toxina era misturada a algum alimento para que as vítimas ingerissem. Esse temor fazia com que não conseguisse comer nenhum alimento que não fosse preparado por ele ou por pessoa de confiança. Isso restringia muito sua alimentação, já que passava muito tempo fora de casa. Ele, como médico, sabia que em breve pagaria caro por isso. Olhou para o lado e encontrou um exemplar do The Sum aberto na página de fofocas. Alguma enfermeira deve ter o esquecido ali. Riu-se lembrando de ter visto uma vez Mycroft lendo a sessão de variedades daquele jornal de caráter duvidoso. Tinha que admitir que às vezes podia-se colher alguma informação útil neles. Certa oportunidade ele encontrou uma excelente receita para tirar mancha de caneta em tecidos. Tudo bem que Sherlock disse que a receita era ridícula e que ele era capaz de fornecer dezenas de outras muito melhores. John riu com a lembrança.

Enquanto isso, em uma pacata área verde nos arredores de Londres, o detetive consultor se aproximava de uma singela residência ao redor da qual se podia notar várias estufas e vários canteiros de flores. Sherlock rapidamente deduziu que se tratava de uma pequena propriedade fornecedora de plantas.

– Olá! – disse batendo palmas na entrada da casa, mas não recebeu resposta.

Voltou a bater palmas com mais vigor, mas nada aconteceu em resposta. Estranhou. Abriu o pequeno portão que o separava da porta de entrada da residência, forçou o trinco de acesso e ele cedeu. Entrou cautelosamente observando o interior que estava imerso em completo silêncio. Estava tudo em seus lugares em uma aparente normalidade, mas havia uma aura de abandono que incomodava os sentidos do detetive. Continuou sua incursão pela casa, foi ao quarto, ao banheiro, cozinha... Estava tudo quieto. Não havia ninguém ali. Resolveu olhar o quintal onde se erguia majestosa uma cúpula de rosas coloridas abaixo da qual havia um largo banco de madeira antiga e nesse banco estava uma franzina senhora sustentando no colo uma xícara de porcelana decorada com violetas azuis.

– Olá! – cumprimentou Sherlock se aproximando. – Desculpe a invasão, mas eu chamei na porta e ninguém me atendeu. Gostaria de fazer algumas...- ele parou de falar ao perceber a completa ausência de reação da mulher sentada abaixo da cascata de flores.

O vento sacudiu as rosas multicoloridas provocando uma bela chuva de pétalas que fustigou o corpo do detetive cujos cachos negros foram revolvidos graciosamente enquanto observava a força eólica gélida e perfumada derrubar a xícara das mãos daquilo que ele percebeu ser apenas um cadáver cuja vida se esvaíra há pelo menos quatro horas. Ele chegou tarde.

Em menos de uma hora o lugar estava tomado por peritos e policiais. Sherlock já havia feito todas as anotações mentais de que precisava, então não se importou muito com o que ele costumava chamar de "destruição da cena do crime".

– Foi ataque cardíaco, obviamente. Era uma senhora de mais de setenta anos, morava sozinha e morreu tomando o seu chá costumeiro no quintal. Simples. – deduziu Anderson se sentindo um gênio, lançando um olhar de superioridade para Sherlock que retribuiu com um olhar de desdém.

– Não foi ataque cardíaco, sua ameba. – respondeu o detetive.

– Ei! Não me ofenda!

– Então não comece me ofendendo com sua dedução ridícula.

– Ei, não quero briga aqui. – disse Lestrade tentando evitar uma discussão maior, enquanto arrastava o moreno para longe do perito. – Me fale sobre o que descobriu, Sherlock.

– Como eu disse, não foi ataque cardíaco, foi envenenamento.

– Envenenamento?

– É! Não me faça repetir as coisas. Essa senhora ingeriu uma maceração de Actaea pachypoda, ou Erva-de-São-Cristóvão, é uma planta altamente venenosa, mas a concentração mais letal de veneno está nos frutos, basta um ou dois para provocar um ataque cardíaco fulminante.

– E como tem tanta certeza que ela foi envenenada com esse fruto?

– Simples, eu observo! Você não olhou dentro da xícara?

– Não.

– Para variar não observaram o que era relevante. – disse arrastando o inspetor detetive para o local onde a xícara continuava caída e apontou. – Veja.

Lestrade estreitou os olhos e realmente conseguiu perceber pedaços de frutinhas que lembravam um olho.

– Pode mandar a perícia fazer a pesquisa, Lestrade, esse fruto foi a causa da morte.

– Tudo bem, eu acredito no que diz. E agora?

– Bem, voltamos à estaca zero. – Sherlock respondeu com amarga sensação de haver perdido uma importante rodada do jogo. – Vou ao São Bartolomeu, preciso contar para o John.

– Eu te dou uma carona. – o inspetor ofereceu buscando a chave no bolso do casaco.

– Ah, obrigado, estou sem o dinheiro para o táxi, ia fazer o John pagar para mim. – Sherlock comentou com um sorriso torto.

– Pobre John... – disse Lestrade rindo.

O movimento no São Bartolomeu estava ameno naquele final de tarde, o que possibilitou a John acomodar o corpo em sua cadeira no consultório por tempo razoável. Era bom poder fazer isso depois de estressantes momentos tentando desengasgar uma adolescente que aspirou a camisinha do namorado durante uma animada sessão de sexo oral. O ruim mesmo foi lidar com os pais da garota, ambos uma pilha de preocupação com o acidente e vergonha pela aventura juvenil da filha. Depois do sufoco, John achou muita graça de tudo.

O médico olhou o relógio e constatou o fim do seu plantão, ficou feliz, estava pensando em fazer algo bem nutritivo para o jantar e assim poder obter alguma nutrição decente para se manter de pé pelos próximos dias.

Ele entrou no vestiário com outros médicos, alguns chegando para o plantão, outros, como ele, dando graças de poder ir pra casa no final de uma longa jornada vendo todo tipo de sofrimento humano nos corredores do hospital. Eles, mais do que ninguém, sabiam o quanto os seres humanos são frágeis.

John tirou o jaleco e rodou a chave na porta do seu armário, ao fazer isso, deu um grito pavoroso recuando instantaneamente para trás até esbarrar as costas no armário do sentido oposto, chamando atenção dos colegas em torno.

Dentro do seu armário havia um vaso de vidro transparente, cheio até a borda com um líquido vermelho viscoso, decorado com ramos de duas plantas distintas e ao fundo havia o desenho de uma carinha feliz traçada com o mesmo líquido do vaso.

A respiração do loiro começou a ficar ofegante e fora de controle, o coração despencou em dolorosa arritmia, os ouvidos zumbiam, a pressão arterial desceu e sua mente parecia engolfar-se em ácido e gritos indistintos. Nos segundos seguintes, antes da sua visão escurecer de vez, notou uma conhecida silhueta se aproximar, abrindo caminho entre os médicos que tentavam prestar-lhe assistência.

– S-Sher... – não conseguiu terminar. Tombou inconsciente.

Continua...


	5. O pacto

Capítulo V – Pacto

John abriu os olhos sentindo-se muito tonto. Olhou lentamente o ambiente buscando reconhecê-lo. Não, não estava no hospital, estava no seu quarto. Mas ele desmaiou no vestiário do hospital, por que não estava na enfermaria? Tentou se lembrar dos últimos segundos antes de perder a consciência. Sim, Sherlock estava lá, viu o homem entrar, sabia que era ele, reconheceria aquela estrutura física em qualquer situação. Preferiu não imaginar como o detetive convenceu os outros a permitir que o amigo fosse levado para casa ao invés da enfermaria. Tinha que admitir, depois de encarar um pote de sangue com mais um recadinho da Mensageira dentro do próprio armário, não se sentiria seguro em ficar desacordado na enfermaria do São Bartolomeu.

Levantou sentindo-se um pouco menos zonzo, testou o apoio do corpo sentando na cama e viu que podia se levantar, pôs os pés para fora do lençol, calçou os chinelos e caminhou cuidadosamente para a cozinha, estava com sede. Ao chegar ao cômodo desejado, quase gritou.

Sobre a mesa de experimentos do colega de apartamento, jazia seu jaleco totalmente fatiado, estando algumas tiras imersas em algumas soluções de composição desconhecida para ele. John encheu os pulmões de ar e perguntou tentando manter a voz controlada para não se exceder, afinal, ainda se sentia fraco e despender energia gritando não era uma boa ideia naquele momento.

– O que é isso, Sherlock? – John perguntou irado.

– Seu jaleco de trabalho, ou melhor, retalhos dele. – o outro respondeu sem desviar os olhos do microscópio.

– Isso eu sei, o que eu quero saber é o que significa isso?!

– Ah, sim... John, você e sua mania de fazer as perguntas erradas primeiro e as certas depois. Perde muito tempo com isso. – o detetive comentou sem se distrair do seu experimento.

– Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus, não torre o resto de paciência e energia que tenho agora. Por que diabos você destruiu meu jaleco, eu só tinha esse, sabia?

– Sabia. Mas não se preocupe, comprei outro pra você, está ali sobre a sua poltrona. – o moreno apontou ainda muito atento ao microscópio.

John foi até o lugar apontado e constatou a presença de um pacote escuro, abriu-o e dentro havia um bonito e novo jaleco. Ele respirou aliviado com uma ponta de remoço por ter se irritado com o amigo, mas como ele iria adivinhar que Sherlock havia providenciado um outro jaleco para substituir aquele que ele sentiu necessidade de destruir para seus experimentos malucos? Guardou a peça no pacote e voltou para a cozinha.

– Ok. Vai me dizer por que precisou retalhar meu jaleco?

– Você passou mal hoje, John, eu só queria saber se havia toxina em sua roupa de trabalho, eu ainda não sei como a Mensageira faz para o veneno entrar na corrente sanguínea das vítimas.

– Sim, eu desmaiei, mas não foi por intoxicação, Sherlock. Você está exagerando.

– Pode ser que sim, mas não custava nada verificar. – o detetive disse se afastando do aparelho ótico sobre a mesa, pondo-se a caminhar para perto do lugar onde o médico estava.

John se sentiu ligeiramente acuado com a aproximação incisiva do amigo, mas não recuou e nem queria que o outro recuasse.

– Diga-me, por que desmaiou, John? Não foi só o susto com a travessura da Mensageira.

– Cansaço e má alimentação, Sherlock. Eu não tenho descansado direito e nem me alimentado de forma adequada nos últimos dias, por mais que eu saiba que estou seguro com a proteção oferecida pelos agentes do governo, não consigo relaxar sabendo que tem uma psicopata espreitando o momento adequado para me matar. E pior, para matar você. Ela também quer você morto, Sherlock e você anda sem proteção alguma. Já se deu conta disso?

– Obviamente. Mas não esqueça que ela não perderia a oportunidade de matar você antes. Me matar primeiro estragaria o jogo. E sendo assim, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

– Ah, ok. Isso é bastante animador.

– E não é mesmo? – disse o outro dando uma piscadela irônica. – a Sra. Hudson fez uma sopa para você, deixou no micro-ondas. Se alimente e depois volte para a cama – o tom da última frase foi fortemente imperativo e teve o poder de fazer John mover-se imediatamente rumo ao ponto indicado para cumprir o comando.

A sopa estava dos deuses. O loiro sentiu todo o corpo relaxar enquanto se alimentava apreciando o sabor agradável de legumes e caldo de frango. A Sra. Hudson tinha um impressionante talento para culinária e John era grato por contar com os favores da senhora que tratava a ele e a Sherlock como filhos.

Depois de terminar a agradável refeição, levou a louça e o talher para a pia e se preparou para lavá-los, mas antes de pegar a esponja, sentiu uma destra de dedos longos e firmes deter a sua mão. Virou-se assustado encontrando um par de olhos claros muito sérios o encarando.

– Eu disse para terminar a sopa e ir para a cama, John.

– Eu entendi, Sherlock, mas posso lavar a louça antes. – o médico respondeu tentando desfazer o agarre em sua mão, mas sem sucesso.

– Deixe isso aí, você precisa descansar. – disse o detetive arrastando-o para o quarto.

John deixou-se guiar sem resistência e sem resistência foi guiado até a cama, empurrado para o colchão, privado de seus chinelos e coberto pelo edredom volumoso.

– Pronto, Dr. Watson, nada de travessuras, ou serei obrigado a algemá-lo na cama. – Sherlock ameaçou com um meio sorriso e depois sumiu fechando a porta do quarto.

"Oh, Deus!", pensou o médico depois de sentir um arrepio com a cena mental de Sherlock algemando-o na cama. "Eu sou um doente!". Esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos tentando fazer as cenas eróticas pararem de lhe perturbar o sossego. Rolou para o lado, gostado do calor aconchegante da coberta quente naquela noite fria de inverno, não demorou muito e caiu no sono.

Poucos minutos depois o médico se viu no meio de uma bagunça de lençóis e sensações sufocantes.

"Mais!"

John se retorcia, seu rosto vermelho pressionado no colchão da cama, o suor escorrendo por sua pele corada, sua bunda erguida recebendo sucessivos tapas da mão de dedos longos e precisos na arte de incendiá-lo. Sentia-se terrivelmente excitado apenas com as palmadas que marcavam a pele de suas nádegas como um ferro em brasa, acreditava ser capaz de atingir o orgasmo apenas com aquilo.

"Mais...Ah!Ah! Mais forte! Mais forte!" – ele gemia quase gozando, sentindo aquelas mãos aplicarem tapas firmes em seus glúteos empinados.

"John".

"Mais forte... por favor..."

"John".

"Estou quase lá... eu vou".

– John! Acorde!

O médico acordou muito suado e ofegante sendo encarado pelos incisivos olhos do amigo que o analisava com sua peculiar curiosidade.

– Sherlock? O que foi? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou meio confuso pondo-se sentado na cama bagunçada.

– Eu ouvi sua voz ofegante e resolvi dar uma olhada no que estava acontecendo. Acho que você estava tendo um...pesadelo. – disse deslizando o olhar ao longo do médico que havia descoberto parte do corpo enquanto se remexia envolto no sonho.

John seguiu o caminho que o olhar de Sherlock fazia e se deu conta da presença de uma nada sutil ereção pressionando sua calça.

– É... talvez não tenha sido necessariamente um pesadelo. – comentou o moreno observando atentamente o volume entre as pernas do amigo.

John se cobriu rapidamente sentindo o rosto ruborizar com violência.

– Uhm... – o loiro fungou desconcertado – Obrigado por me acordar... Agora... Bem... Se me der licença, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. – pediu encarando um ponto imaginário no canto esquerdo da própria cama.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu o moreno saindo do quarto sem fazer qualquer comentário.

Ao ser deixado sozinho com sua ereção dolorosa, John pulou da cama, trancou a porta do aposento, dando duas voltas com a chave, e foi para o banheiro. Masturbou-se com movimentos céleres e necessitados, mordendo os lábios para não gemer com o procedimento. Minutos depois, ejaculou permitindo o jato de esperma ser colhido pelo vaso sanitário. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de se mover no sentido da pia para lavar as mãos, com a sensação de alívio profundo, mas não de satisfação plena. Sherlock tinha razão, se masturbar não resolveria seu problema.

Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que ainda estava corado e nesse momento, cenas confusas do seu sonho cortaram sua mente, voltou a ver a imagem da mão grande e firme do amigo dando palmadas em sua bunda enquanto ele pedia por mais e seu pênis demonstrava agrado e seu corpo recebia ondas excitantes de calor e contentamento.

– Preciso arranjar uma mulher! – gemeu jogando água fria no rosto tentando apagar as cenas do sonho erótico que tivera envolvendo o amigo.

Logo ao amanhecer, John encontrou Sherlock lendo entretido um tabloide de fofocas. Os olhos claros corriam pelo setor de variedades em busca de alguma curiosidade relevante. Os irmãos Holmes nunca admitiriam, mas mantinham hábitos bem semelhantes. O loiro riu constatando esse ponto.

Caminhou para a cozinha e recebeu a grata visão de uma mesa parcialmente desocupada, preparada decentemente com um bule de chá, bolo e torradas. Provou a bebida quente e reconheceu o método de preparo, a Sra. Hudson sabia que Sherlock não daria à mínima para a necessidade de preparar café para o amigo que estava se recuperando de um desmaio por baixa nutrição. Pediu mentalmente saúde e vida longa para a senhora, o que seria deles sem ela?

– Sério, John? Você gosta de sexo sado-masoquista?

– O quê? – o médico agradeceu por não ter nada na boca no momento, pois teria cuspido para bem longe.

– Você. Ontem. Murmurava coisas enquanto sonhava. Deu a impressão de está levando uns tapas no meio de uma sessão de sexo sado-masoquista e parecia gostar bastante. – explicou o moreno sem tirar o jornal da frente do rosto.

– Não, Sherlock, eu não curto apanhar numa transa. Eu sou até razoavelmente conservador nessa área, se quer saber. – John respondeu mordendo uma torrada com um pouco de irritação.

– Mesmo? – perguntou o outro olhando-o por cima das páginas do jornal que foi minimamente abaixado para lhe possibilitar encarar o loiro.

– Mesmo. – o médico o encarou duramente enquanto empurrava uma boa quantidade de chá garganta abaixo.

– Deve ser um tédio transar com você. – o detetive concluiu voltando a levantar o jornal.

– Não. Não é um tédio, não! As garotas nunca reclamaram do meu desempenho na cama.

– Você perguntou para alguma delas? – o moreno voltou a encará-lo por cima do jornal.

– Claro que não. Isso seria indelicado.

– Então não tem como ter certeza.

– Eu tenho, sim!

– Como?

– Ora, a expressão de satisfação que elas faziam.

– Você é tão inocente, John... – Sherlock murmurou passando uma página da publicação em mãos.

– Vou fingir que não percebi a ironia nessa declaração e vou conduzir essa conversa inútil para um ponto verdadeiramente importante.

– Que ponto?

– O ponto em que você finalmente me explica de quem era o sangue no vaso e que raios de plantas eram aquelas no meu armário. – disse se levantando da cadeira na cozinha e se jogando na poltrona de frente para o detetive.

– O sangue era de um doador qualquer. A bolsa foi furtada do estoque do hospital, despejada no recipiente transparente que pertencia ao laboratório próximo ao necrotério e plantada com um arranjo simpático dentro do seu armário, e tudo isso bem debaixo do nariz dos agentes do Mycroft sem que qualquer um deles tenha se dado conta! – Sherlock terminou o relato com uma clara irritação na voz.

– Uhm... Certo. E as plantas? O que eram?

– Azevinho e beladona.

– Significado?

Sherlock o encarou demorando a responder. Esse comportamento atípico gelou o sangue do médico que procurou inutilmente uma posição mais confortável em sua poltrona enquanto era encarado pelo amigo.

– Vamos, Sherlock... Está me deixando nervoso.

– "O seu fim está próximo".

– Como? – gelo líquido substituiu o sangue do loiro.

– É o significado floriográfico, John. A Mensageira quis dizer que o seu fim está próximo.

– Agora me arrependi de ter perguntado. – John falou com terrível desanimo esmagando seus ossos.

Sherlock jogou o jornal de lado, se levantou e começou a andar agitado de um lado para o outro, seu cérebro parecia estar à mil.

– O que foi? No que está pensando? – John quis saber.

– A forma como a mensagem foi passada.

– Sim, o que tem?

– Foi diferente, John! Ela não matou ninguém dessa vez!

– Graças a Deus!

– Não, John! Ela abriu a vez para que eu faça meu movimento no jogo. Esse é o problema dos seriais killers, chega o momento em que desejam ser descobertos para se vangloriar de sua obra, "descubra quem eu sou antes que eu mate novamente!", ela quer ver se eu descubro quem ela é antes de matar você! O sangue é uma pista eu só ainda não consegui decifrar.

– Espera, sangue tem significado simbólico?

– É claro que tem. Simboliza a essência da vida vinculada ao afeto humano, pode ser interpretado como paixão, desejo e violência, significa também o pacto entre o homem e a divindade e... Sim... Pacto... – o detetive sussurrou como se saboreasse a palavra. – Pacto! É isso! Foi por isso que os incompetentes agentes do Mycroft não viram nada suspeito! – o rosto do detetive se iluminou.

– Oi? O que você descobriu? Eu não estou entendendo nada.

– Um pacto, John! Um acordo! Favores! Pessoas precisam de outras pessoas, nada é feito sem que outras pessoas sejam envolvidas! É isso! – concluiu o detetive dando uma palma animada no ar.

– Ok, agora me explica, porque eu estou perdido nisso tudo.

– Quem é o responsável pelo setor do banco de sangue do São Bartolomeu? – o detetive o encarou ansioso.

– Bem, tem uma equipe responsável pela coleta, estocagem, conservação, distribuição... Espera aí, você acha que foi alguém do banco de sangue que plantou aquele aviso bizarro no meu armário? – John parecia não acreditar.

– Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza! A Mensageira usou alguém e nós vamos usar esse alguém para chegar até ela! – finalizou fazendo um barulhinho engraçado com os lábios, que consistia em contraí-los e soltá-los rapidamente provocando um estalo abafado.

– Tá, e como vamos descobrir quem foi? Há vários funcionários na equipe.

– Câmeras de segurança, meu caro. Elas estão espalhadas por todos os lugares do hospital, não estão?

– Estão, mas não dentro do vestiário, por questão de privacidade.

– E todos os funcionários acreditam nisso?

– É claro que sim! – John respondeu achando a pergunta muito absurda.

– Muito bom saber. – respondeu o moreno muito sorridente tirando o celular do bolso, digitando uma mensagem rápida para logo depois ir desencavar seu violino que jazia soterrado por dezenas de tabloides velhos sobre a mesa.

A melodia que saiu das cordas do instrumento delgado foi agradável e traduzia uma alma profundamente satisfeita. John deixou-se hipnotizar longamente pelos movimentos graciosos que o amigo realizava enquanto tangia as cordas do violino, fazendo as notas tocarem o corpo do médico como mãos de pluma, provocando arrepios mornos, como se massageassem seu corpo, soltando todos os nós de estresse acumulado.

Por um motivo desconhecido, sentiu-se compartilhar intimamente da satisfação de Sherlock que rodopiava elegantemente pela sala, dançando com seu instrumento, festejando uma grande descoberta. Finalmente teriam como chegar à Mensageira. Havia uma ponte.

Continua...


	6. O entregador

Capítulo VI – O Entregador

Minutos depois de haver mandado a mensagem, o celular de Sherlock vibrou em seu bolso com a resposta. O homem riu, soltou o violino e procurou seu cachecol e sobretudo.

– Vamos, John.

– Para onde? – respondeu o loiro.

– São Bartolomeu. – disse o moreno já com a porta de saída aberta.

– Eu não tenho plantão hoje. – o médico afundou mais ainda em sua poltrona.

– Eu sei, mas tenho um filminho interessante para te mostrar, no entanto, temos que passar no hospital antes disso. – Sherlock disse desaparecendo porta afora.

– É sério que havia uma câmera no vestiário masculino? – o médico perguntou pegando um casaco e seguindo o detetive.

– É. – respondeu o detetive pontuando a resposta com um divertido som abafado produzido pelo contrair e descontrair rápido dos lábios.

Esse gesto era um claro sinal de que o moreno estava de muito bom humor por sentir-se perto de solucionar mais um caso complicado e bizarro.

– Por que não me avisou? – John perguntou indignado enquanto desciam as escadas rumo à rua.

– Esqueci. – Sherlock respondeu aprumando-se na ponta da calçada esperando um táxi.

– Ok... Mas se você sabia o tempo todo que existia câmeras no vestiário, por que não analisou as imagens logo após o incidente?

Holmes parou de olhar o movimento da rua em busca de uma condução e encarou o loiro.

– Enquanto você vagava no mundo da inconsciência eu analisei incontáveis vezes cada quadro da gravação feita pelos agentes do Mycroft. Tudo o que se podia ver era o pessoal do próprio hospital em sua rotina habitual. Nenhum estranho se aproximou ou entrou no vestiário masculino, por isso as gravações pareceram inúteis no primeiro momento, mas agora que sabemos o que procurar, podemos finalmente chegar à "Mensageira" através do "Entregador". Pronto, satisfeito? – perguntou esticando o braço, parando um táxi que passava.

– Satisfeitíssimo... – murmurou o médico entrando no veículo logo depois de Sherlock.

Ao chegar ao Hospital São Bartolomeu, Sherlock passou direto para o necrotério com John em seu encalço.

– Bom dia, Molly! – o detetive cumprimentou a patologista que se remexeu ajeitando o jaleco e o cabelo o melhor que podia.

– Oh! Bom dia Sherlock! Bom dia John!

– Bom dia, Molly. – respondeu o loiro.

– Você se sente melhor? – perguntou a jovem afastando uma jarra contendo um cérebro humano.

– Sim, me sinto muito melhor. Foi só um susto.

– Entendo. Eu no seu lugar estaria desmaiada até agora. – brincou rindo.

John escorou-se em uma das bancadas rindo meio sem jeito.

– Molly, não tente fazer piadas, você não é muito boa nisso. – Sherlock repreendeu.

– Oh! Desculpe, John! Eu não queria ser indelicada! Essa situação toda que você está passando... Bem, eu...

– Ah, não, não se preocupe, é bom rir um pouco para deixar o clima menos tenso. Obrigado, Molly, sei que está querendo me ajudar.

– Sim, eu quero ajudar! Podem contar comigo para o que precisarem. Sério mesmo. – declarou a patologista em tom firme e jovial.

– Que ótimo, porque precisamos de você agora. – o moreno disse de forma bem direta.

– É mesmo? E para o que seria?

– Molly, você conhece a maioria dos funcionários do São Bartolomeu, não conhece? – Sherlock perguntou encarando-a como se desejasse sugar as respostas antes mesmo que fossem verbalizadas.

– Sim, trabalho há um bom tempo aqui e conheço praticamente todos. É bom socializar sabe? – disse rindo de modo desajeitado para o detetive.

– Sei. Você vem com a gente. – Sherlock sentenciou passando por ela rumo à porta de saída.

– Mas eu ainda tenho que dissecar um corpo.

– Disseque depois, agora você tem um compromisso comigo. – Holmes intimou encarando-a sedutoramente, parado com metade do corpo oculto pela porta que havia aberto, e isso fez o monstro do ciúme aplicar ácidas e dolorosas mordidas no coração de John Watson.

Aquele olhar foi mais do que suficiente para derreter qualquer resistência de Hooper, que não perdeu tempo em tirar o jaleco, agarrar sua bolsa e seguir o detetive para o que quer que ele estivesse planejando fazer com a participação dela.

Entraram no táxi que ficou esperando em frente ao hospital e em menos de vinte minutos desceram na frente de um prédio com aspecto de antiquário. Entraram e foram recebidos por um homem de meia idade que trocou sinais com Holmes e depois guiou o trio para uma sala reservada onde havia um sofá amplo, poltronas e uma mesa redonda ladeada por sete cadeiras de estofamento negro. No canto norte da mesa estava um homem ruivo que os aguardava com o notebook ligado e uma gravação em pausa.

– Avance a gravação para quinze minutos antes do Dr. Watson entrar no vestiário. – pediu Sherlock sentando-se ao lado direito do homem ruivo.

– Por que quinze minutos antes, Sherlock? – John quis saber sentando-se do lado esquerdo do agente enquanto Molly colocou-se de pé atrás do homem.

– Muito simples. Pelo estado de degradação do sangue encontrado na jarra dentro do seu armário no horário em que você desmaiou, calcula-se que ele estava sem refrigeração por aproximados vinte minutos. O percurso do banco de sangue para o vestiário masculino é de não mais que cinco minutos, e o entregador não correu de um ponto para o outro para não fazer seu comportamento se destacar como anormal, foi caminhado normalmente, logo deduz-se que o entregador da mensagem esteve lá quinze minutos antes de você.

– Ok. Entendi. – respondeu o loiro voltando a encarar a tela do computador.

A gravação mostrava o vestiário vazio, logo depois três homens entraram, os três abriram seus respectivos armários e pegaram pertences, dois permaneceram de pé, enquanto um deles sentou-se no longo banco que ficava disposto no centro do recinto. Estava de cabeça baixa e parecia ajeitar os cadarços do tênis. Minutos depois, os dois homens que acessaram os armários, se retiraram do vestiário deixando o homem que lutava com seus cadarços, para trás. Nesse momento, o homem levantou, desamassou a camisa e a imagem tremeu por um segundo, para em seguida mostrá-lo se agachando, pegando sua bolsa e indo embora. Pouco tempo depois, um grupo de cinco homens entrou no vestiário, entre eles estava John. A reprodução foi interrompida nesse ponto, pois todos já sabiam o que havia acontecido depois.

– Mas o que houve? O cara que ficou ajeitando o tênis não fez nada, simplesmente levantou e foi embora! Os outros dois saíram antes, resumindo, não dá para apontar ninguém como "o Entregador" – disse o loiro confuso.

– Não, o cara do tênis não levantou e foi embora. – Sherlock afirmou convicto. – Como pude deixar passar esse sinal da gravação? É óbvio! A gravação entregava o cúmplice da Mensageira, estava bem diante dos meus olhos! É claro que ela não ia facilitar, tava querendo testar minha capacidade de observação, como fui tolo! – resmungou o detetive para si.

– Não estou entendendo. Não há nada aí. – John apontou para o vídeo em pausa.

– Há sim! Veja, John! – apontou para a tela. – volte dez segundos do ponto em que o homem que arrumava os cadarços segue para a porta. – o detetive pediu ao agente ruivo.

Os dez segundos foram retroagidos.

– Certo, agora reproduza em câmera lenta.

O trecho foi reproduzido conforme a orientação. Com os quadros de imagem passando lentamente, os presentes puderam perceber um corte na gravação, o leve tremor que mostrava o homem indo embora fora antecedido por um pedacinho de imagem que o mostrava puxando uma bolsa de sangue do casaco e indo em direção ao armário ao fundo, local onde ficava o armário de Watson, para logo depois ocorrer o pulo de sequência que o mostrava saindo do vestiário.

– Essa gravação sofreu corte, mas deixaram um pedacinho de gravação que mostra o que ele fez sozinho no vestiário. Viram? – Sherlock apontou para o quadro em pausa mostrando o homem no sentido do armário do ex-militar.

– Fantástico! – disse o médico impressionado com a observação.

– Molly, você conhece esse homem?

A patologista apurou um pouco a vista e declarou:

– Ah, sim! Conheço, chama-se Oliver Thomas. Não apareceu no hospital hoje, deve estar doente ou coisa parecida... Ele é muito legal, faz parte da equipe do banco de sangue do hospital. Foi destaque numa coluna do The Sum mês passado, ele falou sobre as diferentes espécies de borboletas encontradas nos parques públicos de Londres. Ele é fã de borboletas, tem uma coleção muito bonita em casa, uma vez eu vi, é bonita mesmo.

– Interessante. – o detetive a encarou com seu irresistível olhar incisivo. – Poderia me passar o endereço dele? Estou sentindo um súbito interesse por borboletas.

Molly saltaria no rio Tâmisa de costas se ele pedisse a ela com aquele olhar. O endereço foi repassado sem questionamento. A patologista foi deixada no hospital para continuar seu trabalho interrompido, seguindo o médico e o detetive consultor para a casa do apreciador de borboletas.

A casa de Oliver Thomas ficava um pouco distante do São Bartolomeu, num bairro de subúrbio, as residências eram espremidas umas nas outras e boa parte possuía mais de um piso. A de Oliver fazia parte da maioria. Tinha dois pavimentos e um pequeno jardim na frente onde se podia ver borboletas amarelas saltando entre as margaridas vermelhas.

– A casa é essa aqui. – disse Sherlock empurrando o portão pequeno que dava acesso ao jardim.

–Sherlock, não seria mais educado bater palma atrás do portão?

– Nessa situação? Não.

O detetive parou diante da porta e aplicou três batidas médias. Não houve resposta. Aplicou mais três batidas, dessa vez, mais fortes e também não teve resposta. Sentia algo se repetindo nesse caso.

– Ah, não, novamente não. – resmungou o moreno forçando a porta.

– O que foi? O que pensa que está fazendo? – o loiro quis saber.

– Eu não posso ter chegado tarde de novo, John! – Sherlock respondeu rodeando a casa que tinha um estreito beco na lateral direita possibilitando a existência de janelas térreas. Uma delas estava aberta, brecha que o detetive aproveitou para entrar no domicílio seguido pelo médico.

A mobília estava em perfeita ordem, notava-se com facilidade que o rapaz era solteiro, no entanto era bastante organizado, não havia o comum acúmulo de roupas por todos os lados, móveis desalinhados e louças sujas esquecidas em qualquer canto.

– Parece que não tem gente na casa. – John concluiu.

– Tem que ter alguém. Quem sairia de casa e deixaria as janelas térreas abertas?

Não demorou muito para encontrarem o dono da casa. Estava sentado numa poltrona com uma mochila de roupas ao lado. Deduzia-se facilmente que o rapaz pretendia passar alguns dias fora.

– Está morto, provavelmente ataque cardíaco. – diagnosticou Watson realizando breve análise do corpo sentando.

– Droga! – Sherlock praguejou rodando na sala em busca de algo.

– Está procurando o quê?

– A xícara.

– Que xícara?

– A xícara que ele usou para tomar chá quando se sentou nesta poltrona.

– Como sabe que ele sentou para tomar chá nessa poltrona?

– O pires, John, tem um pires no colo dele, não percebeu? – Sherlock respondeu olhando por baixo da mesinha de centro.

O médico observou e de fato constatou a presença da peça repousando no colo do morto.

– Ele bebeu o conteúdo que provavelmente estava envenenado e quando o veneno começou a fazer efeito a louça caiu, quero ver se sobrou algum líquido para análise. – continuou o moreno esquadrinhando a sala com seu olhar atento.

– Oh, entendo... – disse o loiro tendo a atenção chamada para uma porcelana parcialmente oculta entre um vaso e a parede próxima à janela por onde entraram – Por acaso a xícara que você procura é aquela ali no canto da parede? – perguntou apontando o objeto.

– Provavelmente. – respondeu o outro recolhendo o objeto do chão. O moreno olhou para dentro e franziu a testa. – Mas infelizmente não ficou nada para análise.

– É uma pena. – suspirou o loiro.

Sherlock não parou quieto, avançou por dentro da casa indo até o banheiro, lá encontrou o que buscava, voltou rapidamente com um pequeno saco de acondicionar alimentos, que pegara na cozinha e colocou-se na frente do morto forçando a abertura da boca do mesmo.

– O que está fazendo, Sherlock?

– Colhendo amostra de saliva dele para analisar, ainda deve ter vestígio do chá na boca. – respondeu o detetive esfregando um cotonete na língua e na parte interna das bochechas do morto, guardando a amostra dentro do saquinho que trouxe da cozinha e colocando no bolso interno do sobretudo.

– Ligue para o Lestrade, John, eu preciso voltar ao 221B para analisar essa amostra.

– O quê? Quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar aqui até a polícia chegar?

– Claro, alguém tem que recebê-los. – Sherlock disse destrancando a porta. – Até mais, John!

– Até... – o médico respondeu visivelmente irritado discando o número do detetive inspetor Lestrade.

Não demorou muito e Greg apareceu no endereço com policiais, cordões de isolamento e a equipe de peritos. John passou o resumo dos fatos, justificou a ausência de Sherlock, omitindo o detalhe de que o amigo colhera amostra de saliva da vítima, recebendo no ato uma olhadela desconfiada por parte de Anderson. Em seguida pediu licença para voltar para casa, pois se sentia cansado com toda aquela situação.

Chegando ao 221B, John encontrou Sherlock estirado no sofá na sua posição habitual de meditação. Iria passar direto para o banheiro para tomar um belo banho, quando ouviu a voz grave do amigo.

– Era toxina concentrada de Cerbera odollam.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, isso é o veneno de uma planta?

– Exato. Provoca um leve desconforto estomacal para depois conduzir a vítima para um coma profundo até seu coração parar de bater. A pessoa nem se dá conta de que está deslizando para a morte. A perícia provavelmente não encontrará vestígios do glicosídeo cerberin, pois o componente químico fica indetectável depois de transcorrido um tempo do envenenamento. Chegamos a tempo de termos como comprovar a ligação dele com a Mensageira, tenho certeza que ela o matou, sabia que não demoraríamos a chegar nele.

– Certo, agora Oliver Thomas está morto e perdemos a ponte para nos aproximar da Mensageira, que maravilha. – John ironizou sentando-se frustrado em sua poltrona.

– Nem tudo está perdido, meu caro Dr. Watson. Antes de sair do antiquário, mandei uma mensagem para o Mycroft informando que havia um problema na equipe de agentes escolhidos para monitorar você. A essa altura meu irmão já identificou a maçã podre no cesto. Portanto, ainda temos uma ponte.

Nesse momento o celular de Sherlock vibrou.

– Falando no viciado em doces... – comentou o moreno lendo a mensagem e se levantado em seguida. – Vamos, John. – chamou pegando o sobretudo e o cachecol habituais.

– Para onde dessa vez?

– Hotel Queen Mary. – o moreno respondeu com voz animada.

Fora do 221B, pequenos flocos de neve começavam a flutuar contrastados pelo sol poente dourado que parecia agourar algo bom apesar do grande frio que se espalhava pelas ruas procurando brecha para aninhar-se dentro das residências.

Continua...


	7. A maçã podre

Capítulo VII – A maçã podre

O hotel Queen Mary era uma grande estrutura de vários pavimentos, em arquitetura tradicional estilo palácio real. A decoração era apurada e as diárias tinham valor tão monumental quanto o prédio.

– Boa noite, o quarto reservado para o e o Sr. Hamish, por favor – solicitou Sherlock ao pé do longo balcão de mármore negro.

– Temos um quarto reservado com o seu primeiro nome e o meu segundo nome? – John cochichou ao lado de Holmes.

– É claro. – confirmou o detetive recebendo a chave do quarto 347.

– Posso saber a razão?

– Pode. – o moreno disse puxando o amigo para dentro do elevador que acabara de chegar ao térreo. – Como já havia comentado com você, eu mandei uma mensagem para meu irmão informando a presença de um traidor na equipe de agentes dele, a maçã podre no cesto. Na mesma mensagem eu pedi que me informasse quem era e onde encontrá-lo, queria fazer a minha abordagem antes dos agentes do governo pegá-lo. Mycroft me respondeu enquanto conversávamos na sala minutos atrás, me informou que o agente está hospedado aqui e me deu trinta minutos com o homem que poderá ser a nossa ponte para a Mensageira. Temos que ser rápidos, logo os agentes surgirão para pegar o coleguinha traidor.

– Certo, e a história do quarto?

– Não é óbvio?

– Não para mim.

– John... Está tão na cara a razão pela qual precisamos de um quarto nesse hotel... Você não percebeu mesmo?

– Percebi o quê? – o médico ficou nervoso e começou a transpirar levemente.

Sherlock o encarou com seu perigoso olhar incisivo e John sentiu o elevador ficar muito pequeno e abafado.

– Muito simples meu caro John, não poderíamos chegar aqui e dizer "olá, eu sou Sherlock Holmes e esse aqui é John Watson, precisamos que avisem o ocupante do quarto 346 que precisamos subir para termos uma conversa séria". Ora, John! Qual seria o melhor meio para chegar à "maçã podre" sem chamar atenção dela?

– Se passando por hóspede... – sussurrou o médico compreendendo o artifício num misto de alívio e decepção.

– Isso mesmo. – disse o detetive aproveitando a abertura das portas do elevador para tomar rapidamente o rumo do quarto 346, deixando um John meio atordoado seguindo-o logo atrás.

Sherlock tirou um objeto fino e pontiagudo do bolso e concentrou-se na fechadura da porta onde havia parado.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Sherlock? – sussurrou o médico.

– Abrindo a porta, não está vendo?

– Está me dizendo que vamos invadir o quarto do agente?

– Exatamente. Sua capacidade dedutiva está melhorando, John.

– Ora, não ironize, se nos pegarem aqui tentando arrombar uma porta, seremos presos!

– Se acalme, John. Vai dar tudo certo. Agora, cale a boca, está me desconcentrando.

Nesse momento o vulto de uma camareira apareceu no campo de visão do canto esquerdo do olho de Sherlock. Iriam ser descobertos e a chance dele poder avançar na investigação se perderia, foi então que Sherlock puxou John com força pelo casaco jogando-o contra a parede. O médico sentiu todo o ar fugir dos pulmões, não teve tempo de entender o que tinha acontecido, pois foi pressionado contra a parede, recebendo o incisivo contato dos lábios do detetive que pôs os braços apoiados na superfície onde o mantinha pressionado, formando uma espécie de prisão, impossibilitando a fuga do loiro. O médico debateu-se nos primeiros segundos, arregalando os olhos, sufocando, surpreso com um turbilhão de sensações que cortaram subitamente o seu corpo.

– Colabore, John, seja convincente ou seremos descobertos – sussurrou Sherlock que desgrudara os lábios da boca do amigo para orientá-lo rapidamente antes de voltar a pressionar seus lábios nos do médico.

John sentiu o coração querer arrebentar suas costelas, ter os lábios de Sherlock tomando posse dos seus era uma doce realização de uma de suas muitas fantasias nada inocentes, ao mesmo tempo, sabia bem ele, essa experiência seria o seu inferno pessoal pelo resto da sua vida. Provar o céu uma vez e depois ser expulso dele sem a menor chance de retorno, seria muito doloroso.

Já que seria expulso do paraíso em breve, enxotado por um anjo malévolo portador de cachinhos negros infantis e olhar cristalino, John agarrou forte o tecido que revestia as costas do detetive, puxando-o mais para perto de si, enquanto movia os lábios em resposta, invadindo a boca do moreno com a língua e recebendo a dele na sua numa obscena e estimulante dança de reconhecimento, posse e degustação. Pelo menos para o médico aquele beijo era tudo isso, ele estava nas nuvens.

Passados alguns segundos que representaram o puro paraíso para John, Sherlock se afastou provocando um som estalado por conta da separação dos lábios no momento em que o médico estava concentrado em sugar o lábio inferior do detetive. O loiro sempre sonhara em fazer aquilo e agora sabia o quanto sentia prazer nesse ato.

John foi largado na parede entre o quarto 346 e 347, respirava pesadamente, mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca estava úmida e vermelha. Suas pernas tremiam tanto que se não estivesse escorado à parede, certamente teria caído. Depois de uns segundos, ouviu um estalido metálico e o mover da porta ao lado.

– Vamos, John, ou você pretende fazer parte do papel de parede do hotel? – Sherlock falou entrando no quarto.

Watson se moveu seguindo-o com uma forte vontade de dar um soco na cara do amigo.

– Posso saber por que você me beijou lá fora? – John perguntou ao fechar a porta atrás de si.

– Fale baixo. – o moreno repreendeu percebendo que o ocupante do quarto estava no banheiro. Podia-se ouvir alguém se lavando enquanto cantarolava uma música dos Beatles. – Uma camareira surgiu na ponta esquerda do corredor, precisava constrangê-la o suficiente para que fosse embora o mais rápido possível e demorasse voltar. – explicou sentando-se no sofá, encarando John que ainda trabalhava na normalização da própria respiração.

– Ah, tá, entendi... – o médico se jogou na outra ponta do sofá, ainda vermelho pela experiência no corredor, sentindo-se usado pelo amigo e miserável por ter gostado e desejado mais daquilo.

Exatos dois minutos depois, um homem alto de cabelos castanhos saiu do banheiro dando de cara com Sherlock parado, com as mãos no bolso, de frente para ele e ostentando um simpático sorriso, que no fundo dava medo e fazia correr um frio pela espinha.

– Olá, Sr. Dylan Connor, tenho umas perguntas que só o senhor poderá me responder, tem alguns minutos para mim?

Num ato reflexo, Connor tentou pegar sua arma deixada numa mesinha próxima, mas foi parado pela pressão gélida de uma arma de uso exclusivo do exército em sua têmpora esquerda.

– Se eu fosse você, eu concederia os minutinhos que o Sr. Holmes tão educadamente pediu. – John aconselhou num tom calmo, porém bastante ameaçador.

– Ok. Se vocês estão aqui é porque o governo já tomou conhecimento do meu deslize. Não irei muito longe. – o homem respondeu.

– Até que você é esperto. – Sherlock comentou.

– O que desejam saber?

– O óbvio e um pouco mais. Foi você quem fez o corte na filmagem do vestiário masculino do São Bartolomeu, sabemos disso, mas o que queremos saber é: quem mandou fazer o corte?

– Eu não posso dizer.

– Foi uma mulher não foi? – perguntou o detetive percebendo uma expressão de susto surgir na face do agente. – Sim, claro que foi, minha dedução estava correta então.

– Eu não disse nada. – o agente parecia nervoso.

– Não precisava, sua cara me disse tudo. Agora vamos para as perguntas de resposta menos óbvias: quem ela é? – Sherlock o encarava como se fosse perfurar seu crânio com os olhos metálicos de curiosidade.

– Eu não sei. Nunca me encontrei com ela de verdade.

– O quê? – John parecia incrédulo – Você trai o Governo Britânico a mando de uma pessoa que nem sabe quem é? Conta essa história direito! – o loiro irritou-se segurando mais forte sua arma que permanecia apontada para a cabeça de Connor.

– Calma, John, ele está falando a verdade. Parece de fato não ter encontrado a Mensageira pessoalmente. Diga-me, Connor, como ela entrou em contato com você? Como o convenceu a cometer um deslize tão grave? – o detetive perguntou sentando-se elegantemente no sofá de frente para o agente que permanecia em pé e de costas para largas janelas por onde a brisa fria do inverno britânico entrava impiedosa.

– Ela sabia de coisas... e... bem...

O homem curvou-se repentinamente e começou a convulsionar.

– Envenenamento! – gritou Sherlock se aproximando do homem que se debatia e conseguiu perceber algo espetado na nuca do agente.

Sherlock olhou para trás do ponto onde o homem esteve de pé, no sentido em que o dardo parecia ter vindo e encontrou a visão da janela aberta.

– Droga! – o detetive socou o parapeito da janela ao olhar para todos os lados sem poder definir nada e ninguém que pudesse ter lançado o projétil venenoso.

– Sherlock! – John gritou agachado perto de Dylan Connor. – Chame uma ambulância, rápido, podemos salvá-lo! Ele ainda está respirando!

– Excelente! – os olhos do detetive se iluminaram – Ainda posso fazê-lo falar alguma coisa! Salve-o, John, precisamos dele vivo para nos dar pistas sobre a Mensageira! – disse se preparando para discar o número da emergência.

Antes que a discagem se completasse a porta foi aberta e um grupo de sete homens armados invadiu o quarto.

– Afastem-se desse homem, ele está sob nossa custódia agora! – ordenou um agente careca de olhos verdes.

– Me afastarei com todo prazer, mas agora, se não se importam, preciso salvar a vida dele, caso contrário, não terão ninguém para levar preso. – Watson respondeu com cara de poucos amigos prestando os primeiros socorros à vítima.

Os agentes abaixaram as armas e procederam a chamada de uma equipe médica e deram suporte aos procedimentos do Dr. Watson até a ambulância chegar. Quando os paramédicos chegaram, Sherlock agarrou John pelo braço e o afastou do agente inconsciente.

– Vamos para o nosso quarto, John. – o moreno convidou.

– O quê? – perguntou o loiro meio confuso.

– Não adianta ficar aqui, os agentes de Mycroft irão acompanhar tudo com atenção quintuplicada, vamos descansar em nosso quarto. Temos uma reserva aqui ao lado, lembra? – explicou o detetive parecendo um menino para quem disseram que o bolo que tanto ansiava iria demorar a sair do forno.

– Ah, claro... – John murmurou acompanhando o amigo para o quarto 347.

O quarto era grande, possuía uma elegante antessala com um luxuoso sofá ladeado por duas poltronas confortáveis, adiante aflorava majestosa uma larga cama de casal com dossel, o piso era revertido por um enorme tapete marfim e as janelas amplas exibiam caras cortinas de seda que passaram a dançar com o vento que entrou no recinto após terem suas vidraças abertas por Sherlock que voltou a observar a rua com olhar impaciente, como se esperasse ver quem lançou o dardo envenenado no meio daquela escuridão gelada.

– Fique à vontade, o quarto é cortesia do Governo Britânico. Aproveite e faça o pedido de algo bem caro para comer. – Holmes disse se afastando da janela e pegando uma toalha dando claro sinal de que irai tomar um banho.

John também queria tomar um banho para relaxar, aquele dia havia sido muito estressante e ainda estava perturbado com o beijo que Sherlock lhe deu para poder afugentar a camareira. O médico riu com a lembrança dos lábios do detetive pressionando os seus. Não é que o amigo sabia beijar? Acreditava que o moreno era uma criatura assexuada que nunca havia se permitido qualquer tipo de experiência que implicasse ter que tocar e beijar alguém. Subitamente esse pensamento fez o monstro venenoso do ciúme perfurar o coração de Watson com longas garras infecciosas deixando uma dor ácida em seu peito. Alguém pode, em algum momento da história do seu amigo, ter tido dele mais do que o loiro teve no corredor do hotel. Aquilo não lhe pareceu justo.

Suspirou e pegou o telefone do quarto para realizar o pedido de algo para o jantar. Quando a comida chegou, sentiu-se animado para comer. Deixou de lado a paranóia com alimentos envenenados e jantou enquanto aguardava o amigo desocupar o banheiro.

Minutos depois, Sherlock apareceu enxugando os cabelos e trajando um longo roupão azul marinho com a logo do Queen Mary.

– Bom, agora é minha vez de tomar banho. Eu já me alimentei, vê se come alguma coisa, ok? – John falou pegando uma toalha limpa no caminho para o banheiro.

O banheiro do Queen Mary era grande, o médico acreditava que o recinto era maior que o seu quarto na 221B, tinha um enorme espelho, chuveiro largo e uma ampla banheira feita para caber duas pessoas folgadamente. O loiro prendeu ligeiramente a respiração com essa última constatação, estava tão cansado que tinha deixado passar em que categoria de quarto estava. Tudo ali era para casal. Respirou fundo sentindo forte impulso de esmagar o pescoço de Mycroft por essa piada sem graça.

Tomou banho sentindo os músculos relaxarem consideravelmente em contato com a água morna que descia do chuveiro realizando uma deliciosa massagem no seu corpo tenso. Depois que concluiu o banho, vestiu-se com um roupão semelhante ao de Sherlock e foi para a antessala do quarto onde esbarrou com o detetive consultor esparramado no sofá.

Holmes estava de olhos fechados e mãos unidas à altura dos lábios, certamente perambulando em seu palácio mental, deduziu Watson. Antes de desviar os olhos percebeu que o roupão afrouxara no peito do moreno deixando parcialmente visível seu peito branco onde despontavam alguns pelinhos claros. Aquilo fez as pupilas do loiro dilatarem e seus lábios secarem subitamente. Apertou as mãos buscando manter a lucidez, controlando o desejo insano de alisar aquela parte do corpo do amigo.

– O que está pensando, John? – o moreno perguntou abrindo lentamente o olhar felino, encarando-o com curiosidade.

– Oi? Não... eu... não tava pensando... nada. – John respondeu desajeitado olhando em volta avistando a cama larga logo adiante. – só tem uma cama aqui, você viu?

– É óbvio, é um quarto para casal, imaginei que até você teria percebido isso sem esforço. – Sherlock se levantou rumando para cama e sentando-se no lado esquerdo.

– É claro que eu percebi sem esforço, não sou burro. Mas nós somos dois.

– Eu sei e casais geralmente são compostos por duas pessoas. Isso também é bem óbvio.

– Sherlock, não teste minha paciência, o que eu quero dizer é que somos dois homens e uma cama só.

– Casais também podem ser formados por pessoas do mesmo sexo, John, quando nos conhecemos me fez entender que sabia dessas coisas e que não tinha nada contra.

– Sim, eu sei que casais também são formados por pessoas do mesmo sexo e não tenho preconceito! – o loiro estava perdendo a paciência. – Mas a questão é que não somos um casal, somos dois amigos, o correto é ter uma cama para cada um!

– Ora, John, não seja egoísta, não somos um casal, mas a cama é grande o suficiente para caber quatro pessoas, então poderá acolher nós dois tranquilamente. – o detetive respondeu de forma displicente dando batidas afofadoras no travesseiro que pretendia utilizar.

John comprimiu os próprios lábios buscando equilíbrio e respondeu:

– É claro que ela pode nos caber, mas é esquisito. Por que tinha que ser esse quarto? – John deitou-se no lado direito da cama sentindo o quanto ela era confortável.

– Porque era o único quarto livre no corredor do homem que precisávamos surpreender e interrogar. –Sherlock respondeu se levantando do lado da cama onde havia sentado e afrouxou a faixa do roupão.

– O que está fazendo? – o médico quis saber e sua voz soou meio engasgada.

– Ficando mais à vontade para uma noite de sono relaxante, Dr. Watson. Não pretendo dormir com esse roupão úmido e aconselho você a se livrar do seu também, como médico deve saber que não é muito recomendável. Pode resfriar. – concluiu fazendo a peça felpuda deslizar pelo seu corpo alto e branco.

John ofegou involuntariamente vislumbrando estarrecido o amigo só de cueca diante dele. Sherlock era uma escultura em mármore representando a idealização da beleza e sensualidade masculina, a pele parecia diabolicamente convidativa e apetitosa, não conseguiu evitar o passeio dos olhos ao longo de toda aquela estrutura física do homem que se moveu graciosamente enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas, ignorando estar sendo devorado pelos olhos sedentos do colega de quarto.

"Maldito! Não sabe que está me matando desse jeito!" – John lastimou-se em pensamento refreando um gemido profundo no último segundo, prendendo a respiração.

– John?

– O que foi, Sherlock?

– Você está bem?

– Claro que estou, por quê?

– Nada, é que tive a impressão de que você estava sem respiração, só isso. – respondeu o moreno virando de costa para ele.

"Oh, Deus!", o loiro suplicou ajuda divina. Estava cada vez mais difícil esconder o seu desejo pelo amigo. Não iria tirar o roupão por nada. Temia muito que seu atual estado de extrema excitação pela visão que acabara de apreciar, fosse revelado caso tirasse a peça que agora era seu escudo protetor.

A noite ia ser longa... E que os anjos tivessem piedade do pobre John Watson.

Continua...


	8. O próximo movimento

Capítulo VIII – O próximo movimento

John acordou sentindo a cama e as cobertas mornas convidá-lo para continuar deitado, o que ele estava muito tentado a fazer quando ouviu a voz de Sherlock um pouco acima do seu ouvido.

– Eu sei que a cama está muito agradável, mas já amanheceu e temos que fazer uma visitinha para o meu irmão. Vamos, levante-se John.

– Que horas são? – John perguntou coçando os olhos enquanto sentava-se na cama percebendo que Sherlock estava de pé, trajando o sobretudo e o costumeiro cachecol azul enquanto o olhava impaciente.

– Seis e meia. – Sherlock respondeu depois de olhar rapidamente o relógio de pulso.

– Tenho plantão hoje. – o médico informou se alongando.

– Não tem, não.

– Tenho sim, Sherlock, eu não me engano com a escala de plantões.

– Esqueci de te avisar ontem, pedi para o Mycroft providenciar uma licença para você.

– Licença? Sem me consultar? Sherlock! Eu preciso trabalhar. – o loiro disse jogando as cobertas para o lado e ficando imediatamente de pé.

Sherlock o observou verificando que de fato o amigo dormiu com o roupão de banho, o que lhe pareceu muito engraçado e um tanto exagerado, depois analisou o rosto inchado pelo sono pesado e bem dormido, parando a análise nos cabelos claros despenteados, somados a expressão chateada do médico, que para o detetive resultava numa imagem que fazia lembrar um filhote de cuco despencado do ninho. Ele riu e antes do amigo brigar por conta da sua reação, tentou amenizar a situação.

– Não se preocupe meu caro John, a licença não prejudicará o seu salário, você está sob proteção do governo e precisa se manter afastado do trabalho para sua própria segurança. O incidente do vestiário masculino deixou claro que a sua rotina não poderá se normalizar até eu resolver esse caso.

– Então resolva logo, eu gosto do meu trabalho. – disse o médico dando as costas no habitual estilo militar e foi tomar banho.

Depois de tomarem café, John e Sherlock pegaram um táxi rumo ao escritório de Mycroft, local onde foram diligentemente recebidos por Anthea que os guiou até o escritório do Holmes mais velho.

Mycroft estava sentado atrás de sua imponente mesa sustentando diante do rosto um exemplar do periódico The Sum, parecendo bastante interessado em algo escrito nele.

– Você lê essas porcarias, irmão? – Sherlock perguntou se jogando no meio de um amplo sofá no meio da sala, pondo os pés na mesinha de centro.

– Só quando tratam de assuntos que me dizem respeito. Retire os pés da mesinha, por favor. – Mycroft respondeu jogando o periódico de lado.

John sentou-se ao lado do amigo observando-o fazer uma careta para o irmão mais velho.

– Bom dia, Mycroft. – John cumprimentou reprimindo um riso por conta da expressão feita por Sherlock segundos antes.

– Bom dia, John. Como se sente? Soube do seu desmaio.

– Oh, me sinto bem, obrigado.

– Não viemos aqui para um chá entre comadres, Mycroft, eu quero notícias! Notícias sobre Dylan Connor.

– Imaginei. – disse Holmes mais velho levantando-se e atirando uma pasta sobre a mesa diante de Sherlock.

– O que é isso? – John perguntou vendo Sherlock pegar a pasta e passar as folhas.

– Cópia do prontuário de Dylan Connor. Na página cinco, consta o óbito ocorrido às uma e quarenta e duas da madrugada de hoje por insuficiência cardíaca. – Mycroft respondeu.

–Ele não recobrou a consciência em nenhum momento? – Sherlock perguntou jogando a pasta sobre a mesa.

– Não.

– Não sussurrou nada em meio a um delírio? Nada? – Sherlock encarou o irmão com ansiedade e irritação.

– Nada, sinto muito, Sherlock.

– Droga! – o detetive resmungou levantando e passando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. – Agora não temos mais uma ponte para chegar até a Mensageira! – a frustração era palpável nos movimentos do homem.

Mycroft ficou observando o vai e vem do irmão e um sorriso foi se formando em seus lábios finos, como se uma decisão se estabelecesse em sua mente.

– O que resta agora é esperar o próximo movimento no tabuleiro, Sherlock. – Mycroft comentou caminhando em direção ao pequeno bar no canto direito da sala para servir-se de uísque.

– O que quer dizer? – Sherlock parou e o fitou com interesse.

– O próximo movimento no tabuleiro é muito óbvio, meu irmão. Dr. John Watson é o cavaleiro que está guarnecendo o rei, ele será eliminado e a Mensageira se aproximará de você para o xeque e mate. Esse jogo tem suas regras bastante claras, não se pode derrubar o rei sem antes quebrar o cavaleiro que bloqueia a casa à sua frente, ela não se aproximará de você antes de matar seu amigo. – concluiu bebericando o uísque que acabara de servir em seu copo.

– Jamais permitirei isso! – Sherlock parecia enfurecido com a ideia. – Eu não serei um oponente passivo nesse jogo!

Sherlock virou-se e saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. John que ainda estava sentado no sofá meio atarantado com a reação do amigo levantou-se, fez um gesto gentil de despedida para Mycroft e seguiu o detetive.

Mycroft rodeou sua mesa e sentou-se confortavelmente em sua poltrona sob o olhar de sua secretária que acabara de entrar prevendo alguma ordem por parte do seu chefe.

– Anthea, prepare a toxina, a hora do Dr. Watson, chegou.

– Como quiser, Sr. Holmes.

A secretária ausentou-se deixando o Holmes mais velho encarando a foto do ex-militar numa página de fichário recém-aberto sobre a mesa, o homem analisava a fotografia sustentando um indecifrável olhar frio e um animado sorriso de canto.

– O cavaleiro deve cair agora, querido irmão. – Mycroft sussurrou para si jogando o jornal The Sum sobre a foto do médico.

A manhã avançou para uma tarde fria que deslizava para uma noite gélida. No final da tarde daquele mesmo dia, John foi ao supermercado depois de reclamar com Sherlock sobre o fato do amigo nunca se dispor a ir no lugar dele ou pelo menos ir junto com ele para ajudar a carregar as sacolas de compras.

Depois que chegaram da visita a Mycroft, o detetive havia se atirado no sofá e resmungado recorrentemente estar ficando entediado com a falta de novidades sobre o caso da Mensageira e simplesmente não deu atenção a nenhuma das reclamações do médico sobre a geladeira quase vazia.

– Ele é um grande folgado, isso sim! – John resmungou segurando várias sacolas carregadas de mantimentos.

O céu escurecia rapidamente naquele final de tarde, recebendo as primeiras estrelas esparsas, as lâmpadas na rua já estavam sendo acesas apesar de ainda haver uma meia luz mortiça do por do sol que finalizava no horizonte refletindo-se em algumas nuvens que prometiam chuva ou neve para mais tarde.

O médico atravessou a rua quase deserta e aprumou os pés na calçada do sobrado onde morava. Imaginou o trabalho que teria para pegar a chave no bolso já que estava com ambas as mãos ocupadas, certamente teria que largar as sacolas que estavam seguras pela mão direita e fazer malabarismo para colocá-las novamente entre os dedos já doloridos pelo peso da carga. Mas antes que ele se movesse para executar os movimentos planejados, um corpo esbarrou nele derrubando os pacotes.

– Ei! Olha por onde anda! – reclamou se agachando para catar o que havia caído.

– Oh! Desculpe-me! – uma voz feminina pediu se aproximando de John que levantou a vista a tempo de encarar um sorridente rosto feminino já conhecido.

Ato contínuo, sentiu uma rápida picada em seu braço direito, seguida de queimação extrema que correu célere na sua corrente sanguínea provocando-lhe arritmia cardíaca e turvamento da visão de forma quase imediata. Ele entendeu imediatamente o que estava acontecendo. Envenenamento.

– Era...você... esse tempo todo? – John caiu de joelhos estarrecido e já quase sem ar.

Ele não podia morrer naquele momento, tinha que alertar Sherlock sobre a identidade da Mensageira. Tentou se erguer, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi cair de costas na calçada. Seu corpo começou a pesar com o alastramento da paralisia motora, seu peito foi parando os movimentos de sobe e desce desesperados por ar, sua pressão arterial despencou, um intenso formigamento tomou conta da sua face e por fim seus olhos vidrados encararam o céu que virou tela de fundo para seu último pensamento: a imagem de Sherlock tocando violino perto da lareira, misturada com a sensação de desespero por não ter podido dizer nada do que realmente sentia pelo detetive.

Os doces olhos do médico perderam o brilho. Em seu peito, sorria nostálgico para a noite fria, um grande crisântemo branco. John Hamish Watson estava morto.

Rapidamente algumas pessoas começaram a se aproximar, a princípio imaginando que se tratava de alguém que passara mal, no entanto, não demorou para alguém tomar-lhe o pulso e gritar por ambulância e solicitar a chamada da polícia.

A Sra. Hudson foi atraída pelo burburinho de pessoas na sua calçada e saiu para saber do que se tratava. Depois de três passos dados no sentido do aglomerado de pessoas em torno de alguém deitado no chão frio, a mulher deu um grito horrorizado e correu para trás. Subiu as escadas rumo ao apartamento de Sherlock, como se tivesse a vitalidade dos seus tempos como dançarina de cabaré.

– Sherlock! – gritou a senhora batendo na porta com força. – Sherlock!

– O que foi, Sra. Hudson? Estamos sofrendo um ataque nuclear? – inquiriu o detetive com péssimo humor.

– Muito pior que isso, Sherlock! O John... – ela não conseguiu falar, pois estava em lágrimas e isso comprimia sua garganta de maneira a dificultar o ato de verbalizar.

– Onde? – o detetive ficou pálido.

– Ca-calçada... – respondeu a mulher entre lágrimas.

Sherlock desceu o mais rápido que conseguiu, quase caiu pelos degraus, sua presença sacou pela porta esbarrando com o aglomerado de pessoas em torno de um corpo perto do qual se podia ver várias sacolas caídas.

– John! – Sherlock correu para o circulo de pessoas afastando-as com violência, recebendo protestos e xingamentos. – John! John! – o moreno jogou-se de joelhos perto do corpo. – John, aguente firme, irão tratá-lo, irão salvar você, John! – falava aflito procurando sinal de vida no pulso do médico.

Depois de alguns segundos firmando tremulamente o pulso do loiro, seus dedos relaxaram e a mão do médico caiu no calçamento. Sherlock encarou estarrecido o olhar vidrado que John mantinha para o céu, ciente que ele não mais podia contemplá-lo. Um profundo estado catatônico se apossou do moreno que se largou sentado perto do corpo do amigo, sem conseguir reagir. Seu rosto pálido estava desfigurado em sofrimento e seus olhos perdidos sustentavam uma profunda cortina líquida que não demorou a escorrer quente pelas maçãs do seu rosto petrificado em agonia e desamparo.

Braços fortes o ergueram do chão arrastando-o para dentro do 221B. Muito tempo depois, Sherlock ficou sabendo que os braços que o arrastaram da rua foram os de Lestrade. Greg o levou para dentro do apartamento e o deitou no sofá pedindo para uma chorosa Sra. Hudson cuidar do amigo.

– Tenho que descer... Registrar o ocorrido e providenciar o recolhimento do corpo... – Greg sussurrou ainda não acreditando na identidade do corpo estendido na calçada do 221B. Um dos homens mais honrados, bondosos e competentes que ele conhecia, havia partido para sempre.

Lestrade desceu exigindo que as pessoas dessem mais espaço para os peritos trabalharem, enquanto Anderson rodeava o corpo com visível respeito.

– Eu falei para o Dr. Watson se afastar do maluco, se ele tivesse me ouvido... – Donovan comentou próxima à Lestrade.

– Sargento, pelo amor de Deus, agora não! – repreendeu o detetive inspetor se afastando.

A essa altura, no São Bartolomeu, Molly quase engasgou com o suco de laranja ao receber uma mensagem em seu celular informando o ocorrido com John e solicitando um cuidado especial com o corpo do médico que estava prestes a chegar ao necrotério do hospital. Ela largou o copo de suco, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Preciso ser profissional... – ela estava tremendo. – tenho que ser profissional. Agora mais do que nunca! John merece o melhor. – sussurrou para si buscando forças, depois levantou-se para aguardar o corpo do amigo.

Continua...


	9. O último sorriso

Capítulo IX – O último sorriso

Sherlock não foi ao velório de John Watson. Sabia perfeitamente que seria cercado por dezenas de repórteres ensandecidos fazendo centenas de perguntas sobre o caso da Mensageira e sobre o que aconteceu com o amigo, e o pior de tudo é que nenhuma das perguntas seria razoavelmente inteligente.

Ele ficou em casa, ignorando o burburinho de equipes de TV abaixo da sua sacada, fechou as cortinas de ambas as janelas para evitar a curiosidade de câmeras que ansiavam por um vislumbre da sua silhueta magra e abatida, não desceu do apartamento nos dias seguintes, nem pôs o pé na porta, ele não tinha ânimo para enfrentar o mar de redatores de jornais e tablóides, que sonhavam por uma sílaba sua sobre a morte do amigo.

Quis pedir ajuda a Mycroft para varrer todos os curiosos acampados à frente de sua casa, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto. Decidiu que enclausurar-se por alguns dias seria a melhor saída. Dia e noite, manteve-se isolado do mundo externo. Não ia à janela, não botava a cara na porta e não atendia o celular. Diariamente a Sra. Hudson usava a chave reserva para entrar no apartamento e depositar comida ao lado de um Sherlock apático, sentado em sua poltrona de frente à poltrona que pertencera ao falecido amigo. Estava sempre trajando um roupão azul ametista, pijama cinza e chinelos marrons. Mantinha constantemente os olhos cravados no assento diante dele e os dedos longos dedilhando as cordas do violino como se a qualquer momento o amigo fosse reclamar do som monótono.

A Sra. Hudson, que parecia não existir naquele momento para o moreno, se aproximou e trocou os alimentos, o já estragado jantar por um café da manhã fresco e suculento que, apesar de possuir aromas e apresentação bastante apetitosa, não atraiu nem um pouco a atenção do detetive que ignorava não só as pessoas naqueles dias, mas também à comida e o descanso.

Aquilo estava preocupando muito a mulher que já havia pedido ajuda a Mycroft e a Molly, nenhum dos dois conseguiu arrancar qualquer reação do homem sentado perto da lareira.

– Como ele está? – Lestrade perguntou após vencer a aproximação de alguns repórteres e entrar no térreo do apartamento no momento em que a Sra. Hudson descia as escadas do 221B.

A cara que a mulher fez respondia desanimadoramente à pergunta.

– Não come, não dorme e não fala com ninguém há dias. Desse jeito ele vai fazer companhia a John muito em breve. – a mulher respondeu limpando os cantos dos olhos marejados. – precisamos fazer algo para evitar que morra de inanição.

– Vou tentar animá-lo. – Lestrade prometeu com uma sensação de derrota antecipada.

A Sra. Hudson abriu a porta para Lestrade entrar e o deixou sozinho com Sherlock. A cena não mudou nada. O homem continuava sentado em sua poltrona habitual encarando desfocadamente a poltrona de frente à sua, enquanto provocava notas monótonas ao dedilhar as cordas do violino.

O inspetor caminhou até a poltrona que pertenceu a John e colocou-se atrás dela tentando ganhar um pouco de atenção, mas nada aconteceu, era como se ele não estivesse ali.

– Sherlock, você é um cara inteligente... – Lestrade riu tristemente. – É... se você estivesse em seu estado normal me diria que isso é muito óbvio. – fez um breve silêncio. – Ok. Como homem inteligente que você é, sabe muito bem que não pode continuar desse jeito, não pode ficar dia e noite sem alimento e sem descanso.

Lestrade o encarou procurando alguma reação, mas não encontrou nada.

– Você sabe o que vai acontecer, não sabe? – perguntou com uma ponta de desespero na voz. – Vai acabar morrendo, Sherlock! – concluiu batendo com a mão direita no encosto da poltrona do John.

Sherlock continuava apático.

– Você na quer isso, quer? O Sherlock que eu conheço nunca ia se entregar assim.

O inspetor encarou novamente o homem sentado diante dele. Nada. Era como se o detetive estivesse encolhido no porão mais profundo do seu palácio mental e não fosse capaz de ouvir nada.

– Eu também sinto a falta dele, ainda não acredito no que aconteceu... – o inspetor passou a mão na nuca sentindo-se derrotado.

Lestrade observou mais uma vez o homem desalinhado sentado perto da lareira, depois se afastou indo até a janela esquerda da sala não suportando mais a apatia do moreno. Moveu um pouco o tecido da cortina e observou que a quantidade de repórteres estava diminuindo com o passar dos dias. Logo a morte de John Watson iria ser notícia velha e seria substituída por outra novidade a ser explorada pelos jornais e tablóides como se o médico nunca tivesse existido.

Greg se afastou da janela e foi em direção à porta de saída, mas antes de girar a maçaneta, suspirou e disse:

– John não ia querer que fizesse isso a si, Sherlock, ele prezava muito o seu bem estar. Saia dessa... pelo menos por ele.

Lestrade girou a maçaneta e foi embora sem perceber que a íris desfocada do homem sentado ao pé da lareira, sofreu repentina dilatação e os dedos longos pararam de dedilhar o violino, precedendo um leve entreabrir dos lábios pálidos que deixaram escapar apenas um nome:

– John...

Sherlock levantou e foi para o quarto, o mais firme e rápido que o seu corpo enfraquecido lhe possibilitou.

Tomou banho, trocou de roupa, voltou para a sala, afastou as cortinas deixando a luz do sol matinal entrar, causando um certo movimento entre os poucos representantes da impressa que ainda resistiam abaixo da sua sacada, e sentou-se perto da bandeja de café reforçado que a Sra. Hudson lhe havia deixado há pouco tempo. Comeu metódica e disciplinadamente, precisava abastecer o corpo com energia, tinha um jogo por concluir e, por John Watson, ele iria dar o xeque e mate.

Era começo de tarde quando a porta da sala do detetive-inspetor Lestrade foi aberta com vigor e a pessoa que entrou no recinto o fez quase engasgar com o café que descia pela garganta naquele momento.

Sherlock no meio da sala bem iluminada de Lestrade, parecia mais magro e pálido do que o inspetor podia se lembrar, os olhos estavam um pouco fundos e as maçãs do rosto anguloso estavam mais ossudas, no entanto, o brilho nos olhos claros do moreno, era de um oponente pronto para a briga.

– Desejo ver o relatório do assassinato do Dr. John Watson. – Sherlock pediu encarando-o.

– C-certo. – disse o inspetor se levantando e retirando de uma gaveta lateral da sua escrivaninha, uma pasta parda esticando-a em direção a Sherlock. – Eu tirei uma cópia para você... imaginei que fosse querer.

– Obrigado. – o moreno disse recolhendo o material e virando para a saída.

– Ei! Aonde você vai? – Greg quis saber.

– Ao São Bartolomeu, há experimentos e perguntas que preciso fazer por lá. – respondeu e em seguida saiu.

Greg preferiu não segui-lo. Era bom ter Sherlock de volta à ativa, o inspetor pensou com um meio sorriso.

Pouco tempo depois o vulto alto e magro de Sherlock irrompeu no laboratório do necrotério do São Bartolomeu pregando um susto na patologista que antes estava concentrada em acondicionar um coração humano dentro de uma jarra com formol.

– Cuidado com coração, Molly. – Sherlock disse se aproximando a tempo de impedir a queda da jarra com formol.

– Ah, oi Sherlock! O coração está bem seguro, eu não ia deixar ele cair no chão. – ela riu apertando o órgão entre as mãos enluvadas.

– Eu quis dizer o seu coração, te assustei, o seu coração deve ter acelerado. – Sherlock explicou forçando um sorriso que mais pareceu uma careta de dor.

Molly percebeu que ele estava tentando ser legal para conseguir algo dela, quando ele iria entender que não precisava fazer isso? Ela o ajudaria de qualquer jeito, gostava de verdade dele e era um gostar incondicional.

– Ok. – ela riu deslizando o coração para dentro da jarra. – fico feliz que tenha decidido sair um pouco, pegar um ar é bom. Conversar com as pessoas...

– Molly, o que fizeram com o crisântemo branco que estava no corpo do John quando foi recolhido da Rua Baker? – o moreno cortou a conversa indo direto ao ponto.

– Oh, o crisântemo?

– Sim, jogaram fora?

– Não, de jeito nenhum, eu guardei, achei importante. Coloquei dentro de um saquinho esterilizado e armazenei na geladeira aqui do necrotério. Pensei que você fosse querer dar uma olhada quando estivesse melhor. – ela respondeu indo em direção a uma geladeira lotada de pedaços humanos acondicionados em potes e sacos plásticos e, entre eles, catou um saco contendo uma repolhuda flor branca.

– Aqui está. – estendeu o pacote para o detetive.

– Obrigado, Molly. – o moreno agradeceu recebendo.

– De nada. – a patologista respondeu se colocando ao lado de Sherlock na bancada.

– Crisântemo não significa apenas "morte e luto" significa também "verdade". A verdade está nessa flor. – ele comentou observando o pacote em suas mãos.

O homem abriu cuidadosamente a embalagem e removeu a flor colocando-a sobre o balcão analisando cada detalhe. Apesar de ter sido colhida há dias, a refrigeração havia feito um excelente trabalho de conservação, a flor parecia tão viçosa e bonita como se tivesse sido colhida naquele momento.

O detetive ergueu o crisântemo à altura dos olhos e percebeu que o coração do vegetal estava anormalmente robusto.

– Tem alguma coisa dentro desse crisântemo. – sussurrou pegando um bisturi.

– O quê? – Molly pareceu muito surpresa e curiosa.

– A assassina deixou mais do que sua marca na cena do crime, ela deixou também uma pista para o seu próximo movimento. O jogo continua, Molly.

Sherlock abriu a florescência e constatou a presença de um rolinho de papel enterrado no receptáculo, desenrolando o papel percebeu que ele continha uma localização em pequenas letras tipográficas.

– O que tem escrito, Sherlock? – Molly parecia apreensiva.

– "Chelsea Physic Garden. Buraco do velho Olmo". – o detetive leu.

– O que isso quer dizer?

– Que tem algo para mim nesse lugar. – Sherlock respondeu saindo às pressas.

O Jardim Chelsea é uma extensa área verde composta por uma ampla variedade de plantas e árvores, tratando-se do segundo mais antigo jardim botânico da Inglaterra. Foi estabelecido em 1673 no bairro de Chelsea como "Jardim dos Boticários". Na primavera, a área é um parque bastante visitado por nacionais e estrangeiros que ficam encantados com a beleza e a grande variedade vegetal presente no jardim. Mas todo o colorido e movimento do Chelsea entra em suspensão sonolenta quando o inverno desce cobrindo tudo com grossos cobertores de gelo como agora.

Sherlock demorou um pouco para conseguir táxi naquele início de noite fria em Londres, apesar de não haver quase ninguém nas ruas, os táxis vazios estavam difíceis, quando finalmente conseguiu um, o taxista levou quase o dobro do tempo normal para chegar ao Chelsea.

O detetive desceu apressado e pagou o táxi sem se importar em receber o troco. Precisava encontrar o velho Olmo que havia na parte central do parque, numa área de vegetação um pouco mais fechada e de baixa visitação em época normal, a esta altura, praticamente ninguém se aproximava do velho Olmo que estava plantado naquela parte do parque desde o século XVII.

Havia nevado um pouco horas antes e havia acumulação de gelo na relva e nos galhos acima da cabeça do detetive, mas o ambiente frio e de baixa iluminação do parque não diminuía o ritmo dos seus passos determinados rumo à velha árvore que conseguiu avistar depois de vários minutos avançando entre as demais.

A visão do Olmo deu-lhe energia extra às pernas fazendo-o correr os últimos cinco metros que o separavam do ponto que prometia criar uma nova ponte para a solução do caso que o fez perder o melhor amigo.

Ao chegar diante da velha árvore, identificou um buraco de aproximados vinte e sete centímetros de diâmetro, desenvolvido naturalmente do lado esquerdo do largo tronco escuro, pegou a lanterna no bolso do sobretudo e iluminou o interior da cavidade natural. Dentro havia um arranjo composto por uma íris azul e uma for de ervilha doce, o significado foi processado imediatamente por seu cérebro: "última mensagem, essa é a despedida".

Sherlock sentiu o corpo enrijecer com o recado. Estava claro que o jogo terminava ali, em breve ele e a sua oponente estariam frente a frente. Sentiu-se meio estúpido por ter achado que se tratava apenas de mais uma pista para chegar a algum outro ponto da dedução. Estava mais do que óbvio que o próximo movimento da Mensageira seria tentar o xeque e mate. Sentiu vontade de estapear-se, mas endireitou o corpo, que esteve curvo para analisar o buraco no Olmo, e esperou.

Nem dois minutos transcorreram e passos cautelosos puderam ser ouvidos entre as árvores em torno.

– Quem está aí? – Ele procurou saber apontando a luz da lanterna em várias direções no sentido de onde julgava provir o som de passos.

– Eu sinceramente não imaginei que fosse demorar tanto. – revelou uma voz feminina no meio da escuridão. – Cheguei a temer que a mensagem na flor se perdesse antes de você vê-la. Eu estive observando você esse tempo todo, só esperando seus movimentos para o nosso encontro. Vi quando esteve no hospital e vi quando se dirigia para cá. Gostou do meu arranjo?

– Quem é você, afinal? Eu cheguei até aqui, acho que tenho direito de saber. – Sherlock continuava tentando distinguir alguém entre as árvores.

– Oh, Claro. A boas maneiras mandam que o pedido de quem está prestes a morrer deva ser atendido sem reservas.

Os passos tornaram-se mais nítidos entre alguns arbustos escurecidos que se erguiam do lado direito de Sherlock. Ele apontou a lanterna e conseguiu divisar uma silhueta feminina de terninho azul marinho a poucos metros adiante dele.

– Oi! Eu te dei meu cartão, lembra?

– Kitty Riley, uma das jornalistas redatoras do The Sum. – Sherlock reconheceu estarrecido.

– Oh! Lembrou-se de mim! – Ela riu com sarcasmo. – Estou lisonjeada.

– Infelizmente esbarrei em você no banheiro do tribunal antes do julgamento de Jim Moriarty. Estava usando uma saia cara, costurada várias vezes, suas unhas estavam com esmalte gasto, denotando que não ia à manicure há dias, não por falta de tempo, mas por falta de dinheiro, sujou o pulso propositalmente com tinta tipográfica para testar minha capacidade dedutiva e estava usando um chapéu ridículo de feltro para se passar por minha fã para conseguir uma entrevista exclusiva comigo e falhou miseravelmente nesse propósito. – cuspiu o detetive num fôlego só.

– Isso mesmo! E você lembra as coisas que me disse, Sr. Holmes?

– Lembro apenas de ter sido sincero. – o detetive respondeu com visível asco.

– Eu refrescarei sua memória – ela riu com um esgar de desgosto. – Você disse que havia duas categorias de fãs de um homem como você. A primeira era compostas por assassinos desejando ser descobertos e a segunda era composta por pessoas que queriam te levar para a cama e finalizou dizendo que eu não pertencia a nenhuma das categorias, não passava de uma jornalista medíocre e que eu te dava nojo. Nunca esqueci, sabia? Não se deve dizer uma coisa dessas para uma mulher, Sr. Holmes... Não mesmo. - a jornalista concluiu fazendo um muxoxo de desagrado. – sua sinceridade lhe rendeu isso. Hoje eu pertenço à primeira categoria de fãs de Sherlock Holmes – ela fez um gesto amplo e teatral pontuando sua última frase.

O gesto foi a chave para fazer meia dúzia de miras laser surgiram em pontos vitais do corpo do detetive.

– Ah... Que chato... – ele resmungou revirando os olhos se dando conta de que mais uma vez deixou de deduzir o óbvio, a assassina não estaria ali sozinha. – A toxina, como ela entrou no corpo das vítimas? – perguntou não se deixando intimidar com os pontos de luz vermelha que dançaram por mais alguns segundos no seu corpo para depois se apagarem, deixando apenas o aviso de que as fontes estavam lá, em vários pontos nas árvores.

– Muito fácil, se você não quer evidenciar a porta de entrada de uma toxina, aplique-a sob o couro cabeludo. Ninguém pensa em raspar os cabelos dos cadáveres, não é mesmo? – ela riu. – Eu atraí aquelas pessoas com a desculpa de uma entrevista para o The Sum, pedi que me acompanhassem para lugares tranquilos e lá, no momento da foto para a suposta matéria, sob o pretexto de arrumar a postura do corpo e fios desarrumados de cabelo, injetei com uma rápida picada de agulha a Onanthotoxina. Eles nem se deram conta do motivo de começarem a ter convulsões. Eis a vantagem de ser jornalista, as pessoas te dão atenção e permitem que se aproxime quando vislumbram a possibilidade de serem notadas pela mídia. É, Sr. Holmes, a forma de envenenamento estava debaixo do seu nariz o tempo todo, ou melhor, debaixo do couro cabeludo das vítimas e você nem viu! – a mulher riu novamente de forma insana. – Foi tão divertido ver você quebrar a cabeça em vão, tentando mostrar que era mais esperto ao mesmo tempo em que se desesperava por proteger o Dr. John Watson de uma ameaça sem rosto e sem nome. Aliás, a relação de vocês era só platônica mesmo? Continuou curiosa, sabe? Você não me respondeu naquele dia no tribunal. Queria ter podido perguntar isso para o Dr. Watson, mas tive que matá-lo debaixo da sua janela, não deu tempo para conversas. Uma pena. – concluiu fazendo um gesto displicente com os ombros.

– Como conseguiu a colaboração do funcionário do hospital e do agente do governo? – Sherlock perguntou não se permitindo desequilibrar pela menção ao amigo morto.

– O primeiro eu subornei com um belo artigo no jornal. É impressionante o que algumas pessoas são capazes de fazer apenas para aparecer numa página de jornal, sorridentes e sendo elogiadas. Tive que matá-lo antes que você o encontrasse, foi por pouco, confesso que você foi bem rápido. Quando ao agente Connor, digamos que ele tinha uma vida pregressa interessante, ameacei publicar algumas coisinhas.

– Não faz sentido – murmurou o detetive tentando ligar os crimes à jornalista cuja habilidade intelectual julgou medíocre. – Esses crimes, a forma bem elaborada... as informações, o conhecimento botânico, como você...

– Como eu arquitetei tudo até aqui sem possibilitar a você saber quem estava por trás até eu decidir me revelar? – ela fez uma expressão de espanto debochado. – Sr. Holmes, não sou tão burra como deduziu naquele desagradável encontro no banheiro do Tribunal, eu sei executar um bom plano, você não acompanhou? Nunca menospreze uma mulher, a ira de uma mulher desprezada pode motivá-la a coisas inimagináveis. Anote isso.

– Executou? Isso quer dizer que recebeu orientação de alguém. – deduziu.

– Ah, sim... tem esse detalhe, eu bem que poderia pegar todo o crédito, mas seria injusto. Sua dedução está correta. – declarou a mulher aplaudindo monotonamente. – Eu tive ajuda, alguém me disse o quê, onde e como fazer, eu só tive que seguir as receitinhas de uma série de crimes perfeitos.

– Quem orientou você?

– Está querendo saber muito, nós jornalistas protegemos nossas fontes, sabe? É um princípio ético da profissão. – a mulher respondeu com expressão de ofendida.

– Não precisa me dizer, sei perfeitamente quem é.

– Certo, então já que ambos sabemos de quem estamos tratando, você sabe qual é o fim desse jogo: você morre e eu terei um mega furo de reportagem amanhã. – concluiu tirando do bolso um objeto pequeno e cilíndrico que lembrava uma caneta.

Tratava-se de um instrumento delicado em cuja ponta retrátil havia uma pequena agulha capaz de injetar compostos líquidos em fração de segundos ao ser pressionada contra a pele.

– Está sugerindo que eu permita que injete o veneno na minha corrente sanguínea? – Sherlock indagou observando o objeto.

– Não, Sr. Holmes, estou sugerindo que você mesmo injete o veneno. Imagine só a manchete de amanhã: " _O detetive gênio não suporta a morte do amigo e comete suicídio_ : _a relação dos dois seria mesmo apenas platônica_?". Vai vender aos milhares e eu vou conseguir uma promoção com isso.

– Você andou tomando chá alucinógeno? É óbvio que eu não vou injetar o veneno no meu corpo!

Nesse momento, meia dúzia de luzes vermelhas voltou a passear em seu corpo alojando-se em pontos vitais.

– Isso de novo. – resmungou o moreno com expressão de tédio.

– E agora? Se sente mais estimulado?

– Não. Pode me crivar de balas. Eu prefiro as balas. – Sherlock respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

– Imaginei que essa seria a sua resposta. Mas e se eu por metade do São Bartolomeu abaixo? O que me diz? Meu orientador teve o cuidado de implantar bombas em pontos estratégicos do hospital que o nosso querido John tanto amava. Ele iria ficar tão triste lá do além vendo que você não fez nada para evitar dezenas de mortes... – ela comentou tirando do bolso um dispositivo que, por dedução, representava um detonador a longa distância para a carga de explosivos distribuídos no prédio.

Sherlock engoliu em seco e pensou em John. Queria sair dali vivo, mas se as possibilidades se mostravam zero, poderia pelo menos orgulhar o seu falecido amigo, empregando sua vida para evitar uma tragédia coletiva.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu assumindo uma postura altiva.

– Que nobre da sua parte. Eu até trouxe um ramo bem bonito de Érica para você. – a repórter disse retirando um ramo de flores pequeninas do bolso interno do blazer, mostrando-o para o detetive. – Sabe o que essa flor significa, não sabe? – brincou a mulher dando alguns passos para frente buscando facilitar o lançamento do objeto metálico em forma de caneta que foi habilmente agarrado por Sherlock.

– Significa "solidão". – ele respondeu analisando o objeto em sua mão.

– Sim, vem bem a calhar com sua vida agora. – disse puxando a manga do terno para olhar o relógio. – Tem um minuto, Sr. Holmes.

Ele respirou fundo como se experimentasse o ato de respirar pela ultima vez. Posicionou a ponta do artefato na altura do pescoço e fechou os olhos.

Continua...


	10. Longa noite

Capítulo X – Longa noite

Sherlock largou a lanterna no chão coberto de neve e soltou o ar que havia prendido nos pulmões pelo que decidiu ser a última vez.

– Sherlock! – uma voz conhecida gritou atrás dele.

Um disparo preciso foi ouvido seguido de outros dois tiros no mesmo padrão ofensivo e quatro mais suaves. Sherlock abriu os olhos derrubando a lançadeira venenosa no chão com o impacto do susto. A repórter Kitty Riley jazia no chão, bem como seis homens desconhecidos que haviam despencado da altura das árvores onde haviam se camuflado. Kitty e dois atiradores, mortos e quatro paralisados por efeito químico de dardos tranquilizantes.

Sherlock olhou para trás de si e avistou um vulto loiro empunhando uma arma de uso restrito do exército, encarando-o com o característico olhar doce e decidido que só o Capitão Watson era capaz de lançar.

– Não é possível... – sussurrou o moreno com olhar vidrado no homem à sua frente. – Eu devo ter inalado alguma toxina alucinógena sem saber... Não! Isso não! Controle! Controle... – o moreno fechou os olhos apertando a cabeça com ambas as mãos. – Estão brincando com o meu cérebro! Estão querendo me enlouquecer primeiro! Já não houve vingança suficiente?! – gritou se ajoelhando sentindo o equilíbrio da respiração se perder.

– Não é alucinação, Sherlock. Por favor, olhe para mim. Sou eu mesmo. – o homem loiro se agachou apertando seus ombros, chamando sua atenção. – Olhe para mim.

– J-John? - O moreno o encarou receoso.

– Sim, sou eu. Eu não morri.

– Como é possível? Eu vi você morto, eu toquei o seu pulso, como é possível? – perguntava o moreno tentando conter o tremor em seu corpo enquanto tocava incrédulo e nervosamente os ombros do outro, buscando provas de que não estava diante de uma alucinação.

– Extrato de "viúva-embusteira", meu irmão. – a voz de Mycroft se fez ouvir a poucos passos dos dois amigos.

– O quê? – Sherlock perguntou se levantando.

– "Viúva-embusteira" é uma planta pouco conhecida e muito rara atualmente, mas foi bastante usada há muitos séculos atrás pelas esposas de soldados que desejavam poupar seus maridos da morte quase certa durante as batalhas. Faziam o chá e combinavam tudo com seus companheiros. Eles tomavam o preparado no dia da viagem, tinham suas funções orgânicas reduzidas a quase zero e eram dados como mortos. Obviamente seus corpos eram devolvidos para as mulheres, que administravam o antídoto para reanimar as funções orgânicas e trazê-los "milagrosamente" de volta à vida. Um plano perfeito. – Holmes mais velho concluiu com um sorriso debochado.

– Morte aparente. – Sherlock deduziu franzindo as sobrancelhas grossas.

– Exatamente. – Mycroft confirmou.

– Mas por que ocultaram de mim? – Sherlock começava a manifestar raiva.

– Era necessário imprimir o máximo de naturalidade ao acontecimento. –Mycroft respondeu com um riso desdenhoso que fez a raiva inflamar no peito do detetive consultor.

– John, você sabia que Mycroft iria fazer isso e não me contou? – agora a ira do detetive consultor mudava de foco.

– Ei, eu não soube de nada até ser morto! Depois de ser desenterrado pelo seu irmão é que ele me convenceu a participar do plano.

– Você foi enterrado vivo?!

– Claro que foi, irmão, não tínhamos nenhum corpo parecido com o do Dr. Watson para por no caixão. Mas seu querido John não correu perigo algum, cada segundo foi cuidadosamente calculado e eu tinha uma competente equipe à postos. Quando tiramos seu amigo da cova ele ainda estava dormindo profundamente, administramos o antídoto apenas quando ele estava são e salvo e confortavelmente alojado numa casa afastada nos arredores de Londres.

– É verdade. – respondeu John lembrando-se de só ter acreditado que havia sido enterrado vivo quando Anthea lhe mostrou as publicações de jornal e lhe possibilitou ver os noticiários com as imagens do seu velório e enterro. Para o mundo fora do quarto onde acordou, ele estava morto e enterrado.

– Mas como conseguiram? Kitty tinha certeza de ter sido a autora do envenenamento, ela acreditava ter injetado a toxina letal.

– Muito simples, Sherlock. O agente Dylan Connor, em um breve momento de lucidez antes de falecer nos deu uma pista preciosa para chegarmos à Mensageira. Eu sei, falei que ele morreu sem recobrar a consciência – Mycroft disse interrompendo a pergunta que se formava na mente do detetive. – Acredite, irmão, foi necessário esconder esse detalhe, você não teria aproveitado adequadamente a informação e estragaria tudo no final. Continuando, Connor disse: "The Sum", daí foi só cruzar esse dado com duas informações básicas como "mulher" e "contato desagradável com você" e obtivemos o resultado: Kitty Riley. Mas sabíamos que ela era apenas um instrumento na mão de alguém, essa mulher não teria capacidade para arquitetar um décimo dos crimes que cometeu. Queríamos chegar a quem estava manejando as cordas.

– Moriarty.

– Isso mesmo.

– Mas não o pegaram.

– Essa não era a verdadeira intenção aqui. Não nesse momento. Queríamos por as mãos em um grupo terrorista que estava dando suporte para a Srta Riley a pedido dele. Eram seis, dois estão mortos, e quatro foram apenas incapacitados pelos meus agentes. Serão valiosos objetos de negociação diplomática com alguns governos. Se não fosse por esse joguinho tolo, eu não teria uma oportunidade tão boa de agarrar esse grupo.

– Você não explicou a parte do veneno. – Sherlock sibilou.

– Ah, sim. Essa parte foi bem fácil. Cientes da identidade da Mensageira, encontramos seu endereço, invadimos sutilmente seu apartamento, encontramos o artefato utilizado nos envenenamentos, fotografamos, analisamos, obtivemos um idêntico, realizamos a substituição por outro com toxina não letal e, pronto, foi só esperar a Mensageira agir. Sabíamos qual seria o próximo movimento no tabuleiro, Sherlock, era só uma questão de tempo. Tivemos sorte dela ter escolhido tentar matar John em frente ao 221B, isso a forçou injetar a toxina e sair logo em seguida, se ela tivesse aguardado os efeitos, teria percebido a diferença, e toda a operação teria sido um fracasso. E ainda bem que a morte do Dr. Watson o abalou o suficiente para não permitir que você percebesse a ausência do riso sádico que a toxina letal deixa no cadáver. Me poupou o trabalho de detê-lo.

O detetive o encarou com ódio, mas tinha mais raiva de si do que do irmão. Como ele se permitiu deixar passar esse detalhe que entregava tudo? A ausência do riso sádico no cadáver? Como? Sentimentos realmente atrapalham. Tinha vontade de se estapear agora.

– Quanto às bombas no hospital?- Sherlock preocupou-se como se um importante detalhe houvesse sido esquecido ali.

– O pessoal antibombas já encontrou tudo e já resolveu o problema. – respondeu Mycroft com ar meio entediado.

– E por que demoram tanto a agir hoje? – agora o moreno deixava a mágoa transparecer.

– Estávamos analisando os pontos onde cada atirador se encontrava e decidindo quem seria capturado vivo e quem morreria hoje. Tive que dar alguns telefonemas antes, você prolongou satisfatoriamente a conversa com a Srta Riley, obrigado querido irmãozinho.

– Ora, seu... – Sherlock avançou querendo bater no irmão, mas foi detido pelos fortes braços do amigo. – Eu vou quebrar a sua cara! – o moreno se debatia tentando se livrar da contenção aplicada por John.

– Oh, não precisa me agradecer. Se não fosse por mim, o Dr. Watson estaria morto de verdade agora.

Sherlock parou de se debater nos braços do médico, afastou-se abruptamente do toque do amigo, ajeitou a o terno desalinhado pelo esforço de se libertar da contenção e respirou fundo tentando manter uma expressão neutra, falhando miseravelmente na tentativa.

Seus lábios tremiam com o turbilhão de pensamentos sendo processados em velocidade vertiginosa em sua mente, o canto inferior do olho direito mostrava leves contrações e as mãos de dedos longos realizavam rápidos e desajeitados movimentos de abre e fecha como se tentasse aliviar o desejo insano de estrangular alguém. Era a visão de uma fortaleza se desfazendo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Sherlock deu as costas e buscou a saída do parque com passos largos e acelerados, sendo engolido pela escuridão.

John ficou meio atarantado, olhou para Mycroft e para o ponto onde a silhueta apressada de Sherlock havia sumido rumo à primeira avenida do Chelsea, não sabia se devia permanecer ou se seria boa ideia seguir o amigo que nesse momento certamente queria encher a cara dele de socos.

– Vá atrás dele, John, eu vou organizar as coisas por aqui, a polícia já está a caminho.

– Ok. Obrigado, Mycroft.

– Disponha. – respondeu o homem escorando-se em seu habitual guarda-chuva escuro.

Watson perdeu o amigo de vista, certamente tinha conseguido um táxi assim que chegou à avenida e partiu. O médico ainda perdeu uns quinze minutos aguardando uma condução até que um carro escuro parou ao seu lado baixando o vidro negro revelando o rosto da secretária de Mycroft.

– Entre, Dr. Watson, meu chefe pediu para levá-lo até sua casa.

– Ah, obrigado. – John agradeceu fazendo uma anotação mental para lembrar-se de defender mais o irmão do Sherlock da próxima vez que os irmãos brigarem.

Minutos depois, ele foi deixado na porta do 221B que estava deserta, certamente Mycroft tinha dado um jeito de varrer dali o que restava de jornalistas, para bem longe do endereço. John não perdeu tempo, abriu a porta e passou para a escadaria saltando dois degraus por vez, parou na metade com o grito da Sra. Hudson, virou, garantiu que não era um fantasma e que depois explicaria tudo, e continuou seu trajeto. Pondo a mão na maçaneta, descobriu que a porta estava só encostada. Respirou fundo e abriu-a encarando um Sherlock sombrio sentado em sua poltrona ao lado da lareira na sala com todas as cortinas fechadas.

– Como escapou do procedimento padrão que o necrotério realiza nos corpos, John?

Sherlock o encarava com uma expressão vazia.

– A Molly. – John respondeu permanecendo de pé a quatro passos de distância do amigo que havia tirado o sobretudo e o cachecol e jogado de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa antes de sentar-se para aguardar Watson. Aquilo era mau sinal.

– A Molly sabia?

– Sim, sabia, ela foi de suma importância para que o plano do Mycroft desse certo. Ele mandou uma mensagem de texto para o celular dela informando o que tinha acontecido comigo e pedindo que realizasse um procedimento especial com o meu corpo.

– A Molly sabia...- Sherlock repetiu apertando os braços da sua poltrona.

– Olha, não fique chateado com ela, Molly jurou sigilo para me manter a salvo. Você precisa compreender.

– Eu compreendo. – o detetive respondeu secamente.

– Que bom.

– Por que não me contou, John? – o detetive o encarou com um olhar metálico.

– Eu não podia! – o médico respondeu aflito.

– Uma mensagem, só uma mensagem seria o suficiente!

– Eu tentei, juro, mas o Mycroft me convenceu do contrário, seu irmão tem ótimos argumentos, sabe ser muito convincente, você sabe disso melhor do que eu! – John tentou explicar a situação, observando Sherlock tamborilar nos braços da poltrona e agitar as pernas compridas.

– Você tem noção do transtorno que me causou fingindo estar morto por todo esse tempo? – Sherlock levantou-se ameaçador caminhando lentamente de encontro a John que recuava recordando a velha sensação de ser um coelho desprotegido no meio de uma planície descampada sob o olhar de um falcão sedento por carne.

– Eu... eu sinto muito... – murmurou sentindo as costas bater na parede. Não havia mais para onde recuar.

Sherlock parou de avançar deixando seu corpo a centímetros do corpo do John que podia sentir o cheiro e o calor do amigo diante dele.

– Ver você estendido na calçada, sem vida... causou um pandemônio no meu palácio mental, nenhum dos milhares de arquivos organizados em minha mente me ajudava, pela primeira vez eu não soube o que fazer! Aquilo me deixou assustado, John! – o detetive falou a última frase quase gritando.

– Desculpe, eu não queria assustar você... – John tentou amenizar o clima pesado que se estabelecera na sala.

– Mas assustou! – Sherlock gritou encarando-o com raiva. – Foi horrível a sensação de perder você! Nunca mais faça isso, John! Nunca mais! – ordenou apertando os ombros do amigo pressionando-o contra a parede com notória revolta.

John gemeu sentindo as acostas doerem e o músculo dos ombros latejarem. Sherlock continuava mantendo o agarre das mãos em seus ombros o conservando preso na superfície fria atrás dele.

– Nunca mais, John. Nunca... por favor...

Watson encarou a expressão do amigo que era um misto de sofrimento e receio, sentiu o próprio coração apertar percebendo o olhar cristalino de Sherlock ser tomado por uma umidade lacrimosa que se acumulava nos cantos prestes a precipitar-se. Queria aliviar a dor que ainda rastejava na mente do amigo, queria aliviar a própria dor acumulada durante todo aquele tempo, então, vencendo todas as barreiras mentais que havia erguido para se proteger de uma decepção quase certa, tocou o pescoço longo do amigo e atraiu seu rosto para perto do próprio, dando alguns segundos para que Sherlock deduzisse o que iria acontecer caso não se afastasse.

Sherlock não se afastou. John então passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior do amigo sentindo o calor macio daquele ponto e o atraiu para um beijo que a princípio foi um toque firme dos lábios que depois começaram a se mover, a se encaixar, a umedecer um ao outro, sugar, lamber, morder, invadir o interior uma da outra, provando, buscando posse e pertencimento. O que começou num ritmo calmo, agora era uma confusão de respirações pesadas, grunhidos e sons do contado úmido das bocas sequiosas.

Sherlock rompeu o beijo e virou John de frente para a parede, colando o próprio corpo às costas do médico que ofegou arranhando a superfície virando o rosto pressionado no papel decorativo, para poder respirar melhor.

– John... – gemeu Sherlock beijando-lhe a nuca. – John, deixe-me tomar você, por favor... – sussurrou mordendo o ponto em que os fios curtos de cabelo loiro davam lugar à pele da nuca do ex-militar. – deixe-me tomá-lo...deixe...

Sherlock esfregava lascivamente o quadril na bunda do médico que gemeu sentindo o inegável volume da ereção do moreno pressionar suas nádegas e as mãos de dedos longos apertarem possessivamente a sua cintura.

– Oh... sim, Sherlock, sim... faça... – gemeu o loiro quase derretendo na parede com as carícias firmes do detetive.

Sherlock desgrudou John da parede e o arrastou para o quarto, fechou a porta atrás de si e jogou-o na cama tratando de remover com muita presteza a roupa que ele ainda vestia. Depois de deixar John completamente nu, levantou-se e tirou a própria roupa com gestos ansiosos sem desgrudar o olhar predador do corpo excitado do médico deitado no meio da sua cama.

Em breve John descobriria que aquela noite não fora feita para dormir.

Continua...

CN: Viram? Eu realmente não proporcionei morte permanente para o nosso amado John. Eu nunca faria isso com ele (não sou tão malvada quanto pensaram), mas foi muito interessante fazer todos pensarem isso. Agora estou perdoada, não estou? Bem, sobre o próximo capítulo, advirto que haverá muita pimenta e da brava, preparem um copo de leite açucarado com bastante canela do lado do computador, a coisa vai arder! Lembrem-se de me alimentar com seus comentários suculentos, meus amores. Beijos e até sábado!


	11. Um só

Capítulo XI – Um só

Terminada a tarefa de se despir, o detetive avançou por sobre o corpo do médico, inalando seu cheiro como um sommelier apurando o paladar antes de iniciar a degustação lenta e saborosa de algo particularmente agradável.

John prendeu a respiração sentindo o amigo inalá-lo, tocando sua pele com o nariz aqui e ali, provocando arrepios de revirar os olhos. Em seguida o médico teve enorme dificuldade em abafar seus gemidos ao sentir o moreno deslizar a língua em seu peito para logo em sequência adicionar a presença das suas mãos longas e precisas à experiência de reconhecimento e degustação. As digitais de Sherlock deslizavam pela lateral do corpo de Watson deixando uma trilha de calor e excitação em seu corpo que tremia preso às carícias assustadora e enlouquecedoramente precisas.

John sentia seu coração bater descompassado e sua pele se derreter com o toque firme que recebia, obtendo prazer em áreas que não desconfiava ser possível. Sherlock, prendendo o corpo do amigo com o peso do seu, passou a mão por entre os dois puxando as ereções para logo depois mover-se esfregando o seu pênis ereto sobre o pênis excitado do companheiro de apartamento. John apertou os ombros de Sherlock e mordeu os lábios se esforçando por não gemer alto. "O que os vizinhos irão imaginar?", pensou ele com um fio de sanidade que ainda tremulava em sua mente.

– Irão pensar que estamos transando, John. – Sherlock respondeu sua pergunta mental encarando-o. – Por que se importa tanto com o que vão pensar?

John havia aberto os olhos para encarar o detetive, mas foi obrigado a fechá-los com força após receber uma mordida no mamilo direito.

– Ah! Sherlock! – John gritou se contorcendo.

– Isso, liberte-se, John. – o moreno riu de modo obsceno.

Sherlock começou a morder, sugar e lamber os mamilos do amigo que se remexia gemendo na cama. O detetive subiu suas lambidas para o pescoço do loiro e deslizou para o ombro dando uma mordida bem forte ali, recebendo um grito alto em reposta.

No apartamento térreo, a Sra. Hudson quase derramou o chá de sua xícara com o susto pregado pelo grito que ouviu vindo do piso superior.

– Céus! O que esses meninos estão fazendo? – perguntou para si e depois começou a ouvir uma sucessão de gemidos cuja conotação não deixava muita dúvida. – Oh, bem... acho que sei o que é. – respondeu provando o conteúdo de sua xícara apertando um risinho maroto que dançava em seus lábios.

Sherlock agora tocava o membro excitado do médico que gemia livremente, inebriado com a sensação boa que a mão do detetive lhe provocava, todo o seu corpo parecia estar imerso em plumas mornas que deslizavam carinhosas por toda a extensão da sua pele, se acumulando dolorosamente no seu pênis que ansiava por satisfação. Quando seus quadris começaram a fazer movimentos irregulares rumo à mão de Sherlock, dando claro sinal de que estava prestes a gozar, o detetive parou os movimentos.

– Não, Sherlock... – John gemeu decepcionado. – eu estava quase...

– Por isso mesmo, você não vai gozar agora, John, a brincadeira ainda nem começou. – Sherlock disse dando um riso indecente para o amigo.

Então, Sherlock juntou as pernas do médico fazendo as coxas musculosas se juntarem.

– Não abra as pernas, John, mantenha-as juntas, assim. – mostrou segurando-as rente ao colchão. – Irei aproveitar a passagem apertada que a união delas proporciona.

Em seguida o moreno pressionou seu pênis no ponto de união das coxas do loiro conseguindo abrir uma passagem apertada entre elas, iniciando movimentos de vai e vem ritmados que pareciam lhe dar muito prazer. John podia deduzir isso pela expressão leve, boca entreaberta e olhos levemente serrados que o amigo mantinha enquanto esfregava o membro entre suas coxas unidas. Ele parecia tão inocente e tão diabólico, aquela visão por si só seria capaz de fazer John chegar ao orgasmo.

Sentindo que estava prestes a gozar, Sherlock parou seus movimentos, curvou-se sobre John e o beijou lentamente buscando acalmar a excitação do próprio corpo.

– Vire-se, John. – Sherlock pediu mordendo-lhe levemente a orelha esquerda.

Watson obedeceu, ganhando logo em seguida, vários beijos ao longo da sua coluna, arrepiando-o. Depois sentiu as mãos de Sherlock erguerem seu quadril forçando-o a usar os joelhos como apoio para manter sua bunda empinada. O moreno moveu-se no sentido da sua mesinha ao lado da cama e pegou um frasco de vaselina em pasta utilizada para tratar pequenas queimaduras, voltou para sua posição atrás do loiro que buscava a melhor posição para seu rosto apoiado em um dos travesseiros da cama, enquanto deduzia que o amigo estava passando a vaselina no próprio membro para depois penetrá-lo. Esse pensamento deixou John meio tenso, havia visto o quão sexualmente bem dotado era o amigo, a penetração anal não prometia ser muito confortável para quem nunca se imaginou transando na condição passiva com um homem, permitindo que ele o invadisse.

Segundos depois, Sherlock tocou-lhe a lateral esquerda do quadril, segurando-o firme e guiou sua ereção com a mão direita no sentido do ânus do companheiro, que por sua vez, sentiu sua abertura ser pressionada levemente no início para depois receber mais força na ação, fazendo com que o membro forçasse caminho naquela região, provocando dores pontiagudas e escaldantes dentro dele. John mordeu a fronha do travesseiro onde mantinha o rosto apoiado, a penetração havia se revelado mais dolorosa do que ele havia imaginado. Sherlock que ainda estava na metade da penetração, começou a se mover lentamente para alargar o canal e minimizar o desconforto que ele sabia que poderia estar provocando. O lubrificante improvisado apenas facilitava a penetração, mas não tinha o poder de evitar o incômodo.

John mantinha a posição, ofertando o seu corpo para o homem que desejou e amou em silêncio por um longo tempo e imaginou nunca poder ter para si. Seu corpo todo tremia e transpirava com o esforço empregado para não gritar de dor, mas a satisfação psicológica de receber Sherlock, lhe dava resistência à sensação de ser rasgado por dentro.

Percebendo o corpo trêmulo e suado debaixo de si e as paredes retraídas do reto que dificultava o avanço da sua penetração, Sherlock deduziu que John ainda não estava sentindo prazer com o ato. Deslizou sua mão direita pelo corpo do companheiro e encontrou a ereção de Watson quase desfeita. Os dedos longos se fecharam ao redor do membro do médico e a reanimou com rápidos movimentos firmes de vai e vem. John relaxou a mordida na fronha do travesseiro, deixando uma corrente de gemidos cálidos passar e inundar o quarto.

Sentindo que John relaxara o corpo, Sherlock avançou seu pênis mais para dentro do amigo, mantendo os movimentos de masturbação para que ele não tencionasse as paredes retais impedindo seu avanço até a próstata do loiro, o que aconteceu em poucos segundos provocando um gemido surpreso em John.

Sherlock riu e soltou o pênis do companheiro, John não precisava mais de estímulo manual. Segurou o quadril do médico com as duas mãos e começou a estocá-lo com vontade, fazendo o possível para acertar a próstata o máximo de vezes possível. John gemia esquecido do próprio nome, movendo a bunda de encontro à ereção do detetive que acelerava os movimentos de penetração em seu ânus conforme seus gemidos o enlouqueciam e estimulavam. No meio de toda aquela loucura, Sherlock se lembrou de algo muito interessante e resolveu saber se suas suspeitas tinham fundamento. Livrou o quadril do loiro do agarre possessivo de uma das mãos e desferiu uma palmada na nádega dele.

– Ah! Sherlock! – John gemeu sentindo o pênis pular satisfeito com a experiência.

Sherlock percebeu a reação positiva do corpo do amigo e passou a alternar uma penetração profunda com uma palmada firme.

– Ah! Mais! Oh, Deus! Isso! Oh! Sim! Mais, Sherlock! Assim! – John gritava não se importando com a possibilidade da sua voz e as coisas que dizia poderem ser ouvidas pelos vizinhos e até pelos passantes da rua. – Oh, meu Deus! Isso... Assim! Ah! Eu vou...Sherlock... eu...Oh!

O detetive entendeu e parou as penetrações e as palmadas, retirando-se de dentro dele.

– Não tão rápido, John. – Sherlock sussurrou com voz grave ao encarar a pergunta na expressão corada do loiro. – Quero prolongar essa experiência ao máximo. – completou dando-lhe um beijo tranquilo na testa suada.

– Assim você vai me enlouquecer, Sherlock... – John reclamou sentindo sua mão ser guiada à ereção do detetive.

John segurou o volume que pulsou com seu toque, sentiu a textura quente e rija se agitar em sua mão, ele não perdeu tempo, iniciou uma massagem lenta e preguiçosa, ganhando suspiros e pequenos gemidos por parte de Sherlock. John subiu sobre o corpo do detetive e começou a fazer sua degustação enquanto sua mão mantinha-se ocupada massageando o membro dele, que fechara os olhos e entreabrira a boca avermelhada apoiando as mãos nos ombros fortes de Watson.

John distribuiu beijos molhados no peito alvo, mordiscou os mamilos róseos e fez uma trilha úmida ao longo da barriga firme até chegar ao membro ereto do outro. Ele deslizou a língua fazendo um traço molhado em sentido ascendente, da base para a glande, fechando uma forte chupada na ponta do pênis, ganhando um gemido alto de Sherlock que moveu seu quadril e arranhou os ombros do médico que riu com a reação. Antes que pretendesse abocanhar o membro ereto diante dele, foi puxado para um beijo sôfrego.

Sherlock rolou com ele na cama ficando por cima novamente, agarrou suas pernas abrindo-as e encaixando ambas em torno do próprio quadril. Os dois se encararam momentaneamente, corados e com respirações entrecortadas de excitação. Sherlock tateou em busca da vaselina que lhe foi passada por John que o assistiu distribuir uma boa quantidade da pasta escorregadia no membro rijo.

John segurou o lençol da cama com ambas as mãos em expectativa, não quebrando o contato visual. Sherlock inclinou o corpo buscando os lábios do outro, aplicando um longo beijo, permitindo que o loiro sugasse a parte inferior da sua boca, enquanto segurava seu quadril atraindo-o para sua ereção lubrificada. John ofegou no meio do beijo sentindo o membro de Sherlock invadi-lo. Dessa vez a penetração estava mais fácil, devendo-se esse fato ao alargamento realizado minutos antes pela primeira exploração anal, pela generosa quantidade de vaselina aplicada ao membro que agora voltava a escorregar para dentro dele e por seu atual estado de relaxamento. O loiro já se sentia um pouco mais à vontade com a sensação de ser preenchido pelo membro do detetive.

Sherlock não rompeu o beijo e seguiu avançando até tocar a próstata do médico que parou o beijo arqueando as costas soltando um longo gemido de satisfação enquanto puxava o lençol da cama. O moreno desfez o agarre das mãos do loiro no lençol e entrelaçou seus dedos em ambas levando-as para a altura da cabeça do outro, pressionando-as no colchão e continuou a penetrar realizando lentos movimentos de vai e vem, encarando as mudanças de expressão que seus atos provocavam em seu parceiro.

Os corpos se moviam em sincronia, compartilhando o prazer. John apertou as pernas em torno do quadril de Sherlock estimulando-o a ir mais fundo e com mais vigor. O detetive já não conseguia ter controle dos próprios movimentos que foram acelerando até se tornarem vertiginosos, provocando sons obscenos do encontro dos corpos suados misturados com a sinfonia selvagem dos gemidos e gritos de prazer lançados por ambos no quarto.

Naquele momento, um casal de turistas alemães passava pela calçada do 221B procurando um restaurante de comida italiana que informaram ser naquele sentido, estancaram surpresos com uma gama de gemidos e gritos que parecia vir de um cômodo no segundo pavimento do sobrado onde pararam para ver o mapa do guia "Londres de _A_ a _Z_ ". A mulher encarou seu namorado com um olhar bem sugestivo, o homem limpou a garganta e sugeriu, em alemão, que ambos voltassem para o quarto do hotel, onde poderiam tornar a noite fria de Londres um pouco mais quente e interessante. Ambos sorriram achando a ideia maravilhosa e partiram.

– John! – o moreno gritou penetrando celeremente o loiro, como se implorasse por um pouco de sanidade.

– Ah! Sherlock... Sher... Ah! Sherlock! – John já havia esquecido o próprio nome, lembrando-se apenas da existência daquele que o estava conduzindo ao paraíso.

– J-Jo... John...John! – grunhiu o detetive sentindo-se derramar com vigor dentro do outro.

O médico ainda conseguiu abrir seus olhos para contemplar a visão angélica de um Sherlock enlevado pelo orgasmo. Olhos fechados, boca aberta, cabeça levemente curvada para trás, o suor escorrendo pela testa corada, o peito arfando buscando por ar... John sentiu o calor viscoso da ejaculação do moreno preenchê-lo e provocar o seu próprio orgasmo que o privou de consciência por alguns longos segundos.

Quando John acordou, estava com um Sherlock semiconsciente sobre seu peito e ambos respiravam em descompasso, porém, plenamente satisfeitos. John riu e passou os braços em volta do amante, sim amante, porque depois de tudo aquilo que havia acontecido naquela noite, dentro daquele quarto, não haveria possibilidade de voltarem a ser apenas amigos. Seus corpos haviam traçado um compromisso tácito que ia muito além do tratamento fraterno.

Sherlock moveu-se sobre o corpo do médico, prendendo-o em seus braços longos, invertendo a posição, puxando John para seu peito e depositando um beijo casto em sua testa, para logo em seguida cair no sono. Estava exausto, completamente relaxado e em paz.

Uma pequena nevasca precipitou-se naquela noite, a rua estava gélida e flocos grossos de neve se acumulavam rapidamente nas calçadas e parapeitos, mas o calor que unia aqueles dois homens no 221B, não seria perturbado nem por uma tempestade violenta de granizo. Estavam completamente harmonizados e ligados agora, pelo calor dos seus corpos e de suas almas.

Continua...

NOTA: Meus amores, este foi o penúltimo capítulo, o próximo será o último e encerrarei essa fic. Devo admitir que a ideia de escrever um segundo episódio dando sequência a esta Johnlock, tem dançado loucamente na minha cabeça, mas a estrutura ainda não se estabeleceu. Estou indecisa, não sei se me mergulho na criação do segundo episódio ou se encerro apenas com esse, que foi uma boa experiência para saber se o que escrevo é aceitável. O lado direito do meu cérebro diz que é uma boa aventura, mas o meu lado esquerdo pondera que talvez não haja elementos para desenvolver um segundo episódio decente. Bem... no último capítulo(próximo sábado) eu manifestarei qual foi a decisão final. Beijos, torçam pelo lado direito ganhar, comentem sobre sua experiência de leitura, porque amo saber o que vocês sentem ao ler, beijos até o próximo sábado!


	12. Mais que amigos

Olá, pessoas amadas! Eis que este é o último capítulo desta fic, não deixem de ler as notas do final do capítulo, espero que gostem deste encerramento e lembrem-se de deixar algo sobre sua experiência de leitura a respeito deste capítulo lá nos comentários, é muito importante para mim. Tenham uma boa leitura!

 **Capítulo XII - Mais que amigos**

Durante o resto da madrugada, o corpo de Sherlock cobrou os dias nos quais ele negligenciou o descanso. O detetive caiu em um sono profundo, tão pesado que não percebeu John acordar pela manhã e escapulir dos seus braços.

O médico sentou na cama e sentiu um desconforto doloroso entre as nádegas. Ele riu e suspirou, aquilo devia ser normal para uma primeira vez. Sim, uma primeira vez, porque não queria que fosse a única, desejava ter aquilo sempre, não suportaria ver o moreno despertar e lhe dizer que a experiência que tiveram na noite anterior e boa parte da madrugada, foi apenas um extravasamento excepcional de sentimentos entre "amigos". Não, ele não seria capaz de encarar as coisas dessa maneira.

John observou Sherlock dormir profundamente no lado esquerdo da cama com o lençol cobrindo seu corpo esguio até a barriga. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo, mas não quis tirar o moreno do sono reparador. Sherlock lhe parecia um anjo caído, conservando toda a sua beleza angélica, agora mergulhada no véu do pecado. Holmes era a completa perdição de Watson e o médico não se importava em se deixar perder.

Saiu da cama e foi para o próprio quarto, tomou um banho longo sentindo a água massagear seus músculos um pouco doloridos. De frente ao espelho, antes de se vestir, catalogou algumas marcas deixadas por um Sherlock quase insaciável. Uma mordida no ombro, dois chupões no pescoço, marcas de dedos na cintura, arranhões nos ombros e... algumas marcas de palmadas em suas nádegas. Sentiu o rosto corar. Não é que aquilo era excitante mesmo?

Pôs uma roupa confortável e pensou em sair para comprar algumas coisas, mas antes de tentar concretizar seu pensamento, olhou pela janela e desistiu imediatamente. Abaixo da sacada, havia um mar de jornalistas como feras na boca da toca aguardando pacientemente a saída da presa.

Alguém deve tê-lo visto entrar no 221B na noite anterior e fofocou para a impressa. Agora estavam todos ensandecidos por saber se era o fantasma de Watson assombrando a casa ou se o amigo do detetive, por algum milagre extraordinário, havia ressuscitado.

John suspirou decepcionado, pensou que poderia evitar esse pandemônio por mais algum tempo. E agora? Como iria comprar o que precisava naquela manhã?

Mal terminou de se fazer essa pergunta e ouviu três batidas na porta da sala. Ele conhecia aquelas batidas. Sorriu e abriu a porta.

– Bom dia, Sra. Hudson.

– Olá, John! Continuo esperando que me conte como voltou dos mortos, mas não agora, vim apenas trazer essa bandeja de café para vocês dois. Estão precisando repor energia. – ela deu uma piscadela marota.

John limitou-se a rir sem jeito recebendo a bandeja.

– Obrigado por se preocupar. – o médico olhou a bandeja e sentiu falta de algo que ele queria que estivesse ali. – Sra. Hudson, poderia me fazer mais um favor?

– Oh, claro meu querido.

– Preciso que compre algo por mim, eu iria, mas os repórteres na frente da casa tornarão a tarefa impossível.

– Tem toda razão. Do que você precisa?

John instruiu a senhora a cerca do que precisava e lhe deu dinheiro para a compra. Ouviu o grande burburinho que os repórteres fizeram ao ver a porta abrir, entre as perguntas conseguiu distinguir "a casa está sendo assombrada pelo fantasma de John Watson?", " a senhora viu o fantasma de John Watson?", "John Watson está vivo?".

Pouco mais de meia hora depois a Sra. Hudson voltou com a encomenda do médico.

– Me desculpe pela demora, passar por essas pessoas na porta foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei. – a mulher disse entregando o item para o loiro.

– Não tem problema, eu agradeço muito a sua ajuda. Muito obrigado.

– Ah, não precisa agradecer, foi um prazer. Cuide do Sherlock.

– Pode deixar.

John fechou a porta e ajeitou o que queria na bandeja, mas antes de se virar para ir ao quarto do detetive, ouviu o amigo chamar de dentro do aposento.

– John? – o tom de voz tinha uma nota de desespero.

O loiro correu com a bandeja, tomando cuidado para não desarrumar nada.

\- John?

Quando o médico entrou, teve a visão de um Sherlock agitado encarando todos os pontos do quarto com olhos assustados e receosos.

– John! – o moreno parecia imensamente aliviado quando o viu entrar pela porta.

Sherlock mexeu-se entre os lençóis buscando se aproximar do loiro que colocou a bandeja no canto da cama, sentou-se e se permitiu abraçar pelo detetive. O abraço do mais alto era tão forte que fez John pensar que teria trincas nas costelas, mas não reclamou, passou os braços em torno do homem e afagou suas costas tentando acalmá-lo. Podia sentir o ritmo acelerado do coração do moreno, sua respiração estava ligeiramente ofegante e seus músculos tremiam um pouco.

– Calma, Sherlock, eu estou aqui. Não foi só um sonho ou um delírio. Ontem você resolveu um caso complicado e descobriu que eu estou vivo. É tudo verdade. – disse deslizando uma das mãos para os cachos desalinhados do moreno, afagando seus cabelos.

Aos poucos Sherlock aliviou a pressão do abraço, seu coração normalizou o ritmo e sua respiração ficou calma e ritmada. John se afastou um pouco para encarar o homem e a iluminação diurna possibilitou que ele visse o quanto o detetive estava magro. "O que andou fazendo a si, Sherlock", John pensou com tristeza. Não imaginou que o amigo fosse ficar tão abatido com a sua perda, que se abandonasse desse jeito. Não queria isso.

John levantou a mão esquerda e afagou o rosto anguloso com a ponta dos seus dedos. Sherlock fechou os olhos inclinando o rosto em direção ao afago fazendo uma expressão apreciativa. O médico aproveitou a mão livre para segurar o pescoço do moreno e atraí-lo para um beijo delicado.

– Você precisa se alimentar, Sherlock. – disse o loiro rompendo o beijo e arrastando a bandeja para o espaço entre eles.

– Agora? – o detetive perguntou fazendo uma leve careta.

– Agora. Não seja malcriado. Precisa comer, está muito magro, seu sistema imunológico deve estar muito fraco, isso é um perigo enorme para essa época do ano.

Sherlock suspirou, John havia entrado no modo "médico". Seus olhos cristalinos onde brincavam uma primavera de linhas coloridas como estrelas despontando numa galáxia, pousaram num interessante item não comestível da bandeja de café à sua frente. John percebeu que ele notou e prendeu a respiração em antecipação. John havia colocado uma tulipa vermelha entre as frutas.

Sherlock esticou os dedos longos e pegou a tulipa*, ergueu-a a altura dos olhos, encarou John que parecia continuar prendendo a respiração, então levou as pétalas vermelhas para os lábios*, roçando-as naquela região enquanto dava um meio sorriso e, por fim, a apertou contra o peito*. John finalmente liberou a própria respiração em meio a um sorriso enorme. Sherlock o havia aceitado!

O médico esticou-se e roubou um beijo intenso da boca do detetive que riu entre os lábios do companheiro.

– Somos namorados agora? – John perguntou muito feliz, passando geléia numa torrada, guiando-a em direção à boca de Sherlock.

– Somos, mas tente não ficar me agarrando em público. – disse recebendo a torrada oferecida pelo loiro.

– Ok. Prometo tentar me controlar. – John riu recebendo um olhar desconfiado do detetive.

Ambos se alimentaram bem, depois Sherlock levantou-se e foi tomar banho e John ficou sentado na cama larga do moreno. Depois de alguns minutos ele ouviu a voz de Sherlock, vinda do banheiro:

– Eu disse que não devia me agarrar em público, mas estamos em privado aqui, John.

Sherlock não precisava explicar o que queria dizer com aquilo, para John foi o suficiente. Ele retirou rapidamente a roupa e entrou no banheiro do namorado que já estava dentro da banheira cheia até a metade. John entrou no espaço entre as pernas do moreno deitando as costas no peito dele e se deixou abraçar e acariciar por ele. A mão de dedos longos, acostumada ao manejo de provas de crimes, experimentos de laboratório e dedilhar das cordas do violino, deslizaram por seu corpo extraindo dele suspiros e arrepios. As mãos de Sherlock alisavam e apertavam aqui e ali, até se encontrarem no ponto entre as pernas do loiro que apertou as mãos na borda da banheira ao sentir seu membro já ereto ser tocado pelas mãos do companheiro.

Sherlock deixou a mão direita fazer movimentos deslizantes da base para a ponta, da ponta para a base do membro do médico, enquanto sua mão esquerda alisava e apertava sua coxa, estimulando-o. John respirava descompassado e seus quadris já se moviam no sentido da mão do moreno. O loiro estava prestes a chegar ao seu ápice e Sherlock não parou os movimentos, pelo contrário, intensificou as carícias e assistiu, excitado, a viagem vertiginosa do amante rumo ao orgasmo.

John remexeu-se sobre seu peito, soltando um longo gemido de satisfação enquanto sua mão tateava para traz, buscando a nuca do outro agarrando os cachos molhados do detetive como se fosse uma tábua de salvação no meio do turbilhão de sensações em que se viu engolfado.

– Meu Deus, Sherlock... – disse num suspiro pesado. – Isso foi muito bom... Muito bom.

John largou-se deitado no peito de Sherlock por alguns minutos, buscando normalizar a respiração. Antes que a tivesse normalizado totalmente, sentiu as mãos do detetive rodar seu corpo ajeitando-o sentado sobre seu colo. John olhou para baixo e viu o quanto o outro estava excitado, levantou a vista e encarou um Sherlock corado e ansioso. Leu no olhar do namorado o que ele desejava naquele momento, então ergueu o quadril enquanto Sherlock ajeitada o próprio pênis para ser recebido pelo interior do seu John.

Watson apoiou as mãos nos ombros do detetive e permitiu seu corpo descer no sentido da ereção dele. Sherlock passou a mão livre entre as nádegas do loiro, afastando-as para facilitar o procedimento que não evitou a sensação de queimação experimentada na noite anterior pelo menor. John fechou firmemente os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

Sherlock que assistia o desconforto tencionar o corpo do companheiro, atraiu-o para um beijo de língua. John gemeu no meio do beijo sentindo as mãos do detetive passear por suas costas e a língua explorar cada centímetro da sua boca e depois fazer movimentos de vai e vem em seus lábios antecipando o que ele queria fazer com o próprio pênis em sua bunda.

John não esperou que o outro iniciasse o movimento, segurou firme nos ombros do namorado e começou a mover o corpo. A princípio, bem devagar, buscando a posição mais confortável e o ritmo certo. Sherlock gemeu relaxando o corpo na borda da banheira obrigando o loiro a se inclinar um pouco para continuar a se apoiar em seus ombros. John movia-se encarando os olhos semicerrados e a boca rosada e entreaberta de Sherlock, sentido uma onda de nova excitação sexual acumular-se em seu corpo lhe concedendo uma nova ereção.

Aos poucos a queimação ganhou a companhia do prazer, os dois juntos, dor e luxúria, dançavam em torno do corpo do médico tocando-o como mãos de fogo e gelo, fazendo-o acelerar sua cavalgada rumo à satisfação plena. As mãos de Sherlock que antes seguravam firmemente a borda da banheira, seguravam agora com firmeza a cintura dele, renovando as marcas de pressão que John havia visto no espelho pela manhã, ambos moviam o corpo em sincronia no ritmo da deliciosa melodia da fusão entre amantes, liberando no ambiente uma sinfonia de gemidos e pequenos gritos estrangulados, misturados à respiração pesada e ao chacoalhar da água na banheira.

Subitamente, John arqueou o corpo cravando as unhas curtas nos ombros de Sherlock. Sacudiu o corpo de maneira inconsciente e ejaculou. O moreno sentou-se na banheira abraçando-o, impedindo que caísse com o rosto abaixo do nível da água. Ajeitou-o em seus braços e continuou a penetrar John que ainda teve energia para passar os braços em torno do seu pescoço e permitir que Sherlock buscasse sua própria satisfação.

O homem movia o quadril no sentido ascendente com vigor, arremessando o corpo do outro para o alto como se ele fosse um boneco de pano, usando a força da gravidade como poderoso auxiliar para ter-se enterrado dentro dele no movimento seguinte. Não foram necessários muitos movimentos, rapidamente Sherlock grunhiu o nome do namorado e derramou-se dentro dele, permanecendo abraçado ao corpo do médico por alguns segundos antes de trazê-lo deitado ao seu peito para a borda da banheira, ambos respirando descompassadamente, porém, completamente satisfeitos.

Depois de alguns minutos imersos na água e na bolha de satisfação, os dois se mexeram buscando concluir o banho. Depois saíram do banheiro e foram para o quarto onde se enxugaram trocando olhares divertidos, beijos e algumas carícias, no meio dos afagos e beijos, Sherlock o encarou e disse:

– Mude-se para o meu quarto, John.

O loiro o encarou com uma pergunta estampada na face.

– Sua cama é de solteiro e a minha é de casal. – O moreno explicou.

– E?

– E eu quero dormir com você todas as noites. Pronto, era isso que desejava ouvir? – respondeu abotoando sua camisa roxa.

– Era. – disse John dando um rápido selinho nos lábios do detetive. – Farei isso com prazer.

Terminaram de se vestir e seguiram para a sala que continuava imersa em penumbra.

– Não podemos abrir as cortinas? – John quis saber sentando-se na sua poltrona de frente para Sherlock devidamente acomodado na sua poltrona favorita.

– Não, a não ser que queira ficar temporariamente cego pela quantidade de flashes que irão disparar quando você afastar o tecido.

– Não temos como fugir disso, não é?

– Não temos.

– O que você sugere?

– Se não pode fugir de algo, enfrente.

– Concordo.

– Então vamos. – disse Sherlock levantando-se.

O moreno pegou seu cachecol e sobretudo e começou a por as luvas escuras, John levantou-se em seguida e pegou um casaco e dedicou-se a por suas luvas marrons. Sherlock estava terminando de ajeitar o cachecol no pescoço quando olhou para John que parecia já estar pronto, apenas esperando-o perto da porta. O detetive removeu o cachecol do pescoço e o envolveu no pescoço do loiro.

– Use isso, John.

– Por quê? – o médico estranhou.

– Não vai querer que perguntem também onde e como você conseguiu essas marcas no pescoço, não é?

– Oh! - John corou.

Ambos desceram as escadas e pararam de frente à porta de acesso à rua.

– Está pronto? – Sherlock perguntou ao companheiro.

– Estou. – John respondeu assumindo uma postura militar.

Sherlock achou aquilo adorável e sexy. Puxou John pela gola do casaco e plantou-lhe um beijo rápido e em seguida abriu a porta.

John foi recebido por uma lufada de vento frio e uma enchente de perguntas de jornalistas que o rodearam como formigas em torno de um pedaço de bolo açucarado. Estava frio ali na calçada e as perguntas o deixavam meio tonto, mas o beijo rápido recebido atrás da porta deixou seu corpo aquecido e sua mente clara como os dias de primavera.

O moreno se colocou ao seu lado com uma expressão divertida na face. John se sentia bem e feliz ao lado dele, as coisas haviam se arranjado rumo a uma nova e interessante fase da vida dos dois.

Enquanto respondia as perguntas, John tocou a mão de Sherlock com as pontas de seus dedos, fazendo uma leve carícia, o detetive retribuiu acariciando levemente a sua mão, essa sutil troca de carinho foi suficiente para um câmera observador registrar a cena e... bem... o resto dá para imaginar.

Os dois não se importavam com o que a impressa e o resto do mundo diria sobre a relação deles, pois a verdade era que agora eram bem mais que companheiros de apartamento, bem mais que parceiros de investigação criminal, mais que amigos, Sherlock e John eram namorados e nas frias noites de Londres, seus corpos aqueciam um ao outro, exercendo a comunhão de corpo e alma, tornando-se um só.

FIM

Notas:

*Tulipa vermelha significa: declaração de amor.

*O ato de levar uma flor aos lábios significa que a pessoa aceita algo, e ao *levar a flor ao peito, está dizendo que o sentimento é recíproco, que sente e pensa o mesmo que a outra pessoa. Nesse caso, John ao dar a tulipa vermelha quis dizer "eu te amo", e Sherlock ao levar a flor aos lábios disse "eu aceito o seu amor" e ao levar a tulipa ao peito quis dizer "eu também te amo".

Esta fanfic tem continuação, a segunda temporada tem por título: "O vendedor de livros", espero vocês por lá!


End file.
